


When Worlds Collide

by inner_tempest, SzonKlin



Category: The Halcyon (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_tempest/pseuds/inner_tempest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzonKlin/pseuds/SzonKlin
Summary: Two separate worlds...Modern AU with Toby and Adil (and all our other favorite characters!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SzonKlin: So here's what inner_tempest and I have been working on for the last few weeks. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it :)
> 
> inner_tempest: I couldn't have possibly found someone better to have a collab story with! We're working hard on this one for you...it's definitely going to be fun!
> 
> The boys, or anything Halcyon is not ours. We just enjoy playing with them all.

***TOBY***

It was barely past 10 AM, but Toby was already having a long day. Granted, it had been quite a while since he last slept but it wasn’t the first time he missed a night even if he tried not to let it happen on Thursdays.

The Friday morning class was an elective class for Economics students, who couldn’t care less about the history of the British Parliament, so half of them spent the class sleeping, and the other half tried to hijack the lesson by asking millions of in-depth questions about marginally relevant topics Toby tended to know little about. Needless to say, it wasn’t his favorite part of the job.

He hated finishing his week with that class, so Toby always made it a point to do some library work on Fridays, especially since that was the quietest time of the week. Most people left as soon as they were done with classes. But he couldn’t do that this time. Joe had his birthday that week and ordered Toby to attend his party.

“You will be the second most important person at the party!” O’Hara claimed. “Your job will be to remind everyone that chronological age isn’t everything. If you can be old and grumpy at twenty-six, I can be young and reckless at thirty-eight.”

Joe’s outings weren’t that bad, since the older man usually let Toby hang back and enjoy the party from the sidelines. But for the rest of the weekend Toby had to go up to London as he ran out of excuses to avoid a visit to his parents’. As such, it didn’t look like he would have much time to rest over the weekend, so Toby knew he had to go home and catch up on some sleep during the day.

Toby made a beeline for the university café for an espresso, figuring it would boost him enough not to fall asleep on the bus and the caffeine would run out of his system soon after he got home, letting him get enough sleep to make it through the night.

Had he been less tired, he would have known better than to try holding a cup, walking, and rummaging through his overflowing bag for his headphones at the same time, but as it were, he did just that and then he walked straight into someone entering the café.

Toby spilled coffee all over his jacket and as he tried to save his notes by jerking his bag away, he sent papers flying all over the muddy wet floor. The only reason he himself didn’t fall down was because the other person swiftly grabbed his arm steadying him.

“Shit, sorry!” Toby called out reflexively as he was flailing his arms, trying to catch the papers that were still halfway in his bag, his coffee cup falling to the floor without any attention from him.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered as he crunched down, trying to gather his notes. Toby didn’t swear often, but the imminent destruction of the results of the last few days qualified as a good enough excuse in his opinion, so he kept cussing under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other guy bending down and picking up the notes.

“I’m so sorry…I wasn’t watching where I was going…shit…can I…help?” the guy rambled.  


“No, it was me,” Toby replied, instinctively trying to take the blame. “Just…help me get them up quick,” he asked, the desire to salvage as much as possible stronger then the reluctance to be a nuisance.

Toby spread the papers out on the small table as much as possible and, leaving the other guy to pick up the rest, he started to get the worst of the coffee and the mud with the sleeve of his jacket. It was only when the wetness reached his skin that he realized he was meeting his parents the next day and he wouldn’t have time to get the dirt out of the coat. He shrugged. At least father would have something new to criticize him about. It would keep things from getting too boring.

The other guy said something, but Toby barely heard or cared. Toby didn’t even look up at him until he saw that all the papers were on the table.

When he finally did look up, he almost knocked the table over again.

“Oh, hi,” Toby said, mentally kicking himself. Only he would manage to crash into the hottest guy on campus and then proceed to ignore him while making an even greater fool of himself. “Mr. Joshi, right?” he asked, trying desperately for a professional tone.

The shocked blink the shorter man gave him made him think that it came out as pathetic instead.

“Formally, sure. But Adil is fine. Are your papers okay?”

“Toby,” he replied, Adil’s friendly tone helping him regain some semblance of composure. He held out his hand, realizing a second too late that he should have included his last name. Thinking it would just sound awkward to add it after such a long pause, he opted to answer the question instead. “I’ll try to see what can be salvaged,” Toby turned back to his papers, torn between doing as he said and paying attention to the man in front of him. “Serves me right for living in the last century,” he muttered. His colleagues kept teasing him about his habit of using handwritten notes and printing everything out instead of just using his laptop like everyone else, but he couldn’t work like that.

Adil took the proffered hand with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Toby. Let me buy you a new coffee for the one I just spilled all over you.”

Toby liked the way his name sounded in Adil’s mouth, with a faint accent, accompanied by a brilliant smile, as if he was really pleased to have met him.

“I mean it was my fault...I should know better by now than to do multiple things at once. But I guess I still need coffee,” he decided to add on the off chance that the offer was genuine. He must have been really tired to even consider such a possibility.

“Hardly your fault. I walked right into you...I should know better than to walk in somewhere without making sure there's not someone already there,” Adil said confidentially, as if they were old friends sharing an inside joke and not shutting down Toby’s self-deprecating comment. “Let me get you that coffee.”

“If either of us was looking, we wouldn't have collided. But if you insist…” Toby had to practically force himself to stop apologizing.

“Then I think we can agree to share the blame.”

Adil chucked, making Toby’s smile light up, but then the smile turned into a huge yawn. Toby barely had time to snap his hand up to cover his mouth. He ended the yawn with a groan. ‘Great’ he thought. ‘I made a fool of myself dropping my stuff all over the place and now I’m yawning at him as if I find him boring. Fantastic first impression, just your usual form, Toby Hamilton.’

“A double espresso, please! I need something, so I can stay awake till I reach my bed,” he said, trying to prove he wasn’t yawning out of boredom.

“Sounds like you're a PhD student as well, huh?” Adil laughed in understanding.

“I just started my PhD this semester, and teaching isn't really my thing. You must be good at it though, I saw you presenting at the LGBT conference last year, it was really interesting,” he started to say, before stopping himself, cringing at how much he sounded like a stalker, already knowing so much about someone he just met.

“It was just a presentation I thought was necessary. They didn't have much in my field, so they let me present even as a student. But thank you. I want to work with LGBT youth,” Adil said, then he stepped away abruptly to stand in line for the promised coffee.

With him momentarily gone, Toby gave in and turned back to his notes. They were a mess, completely out of order and it looked like some sheets were missing, though they might just have stayed in the bag as he couldn’t see any more on the floor. Some of the pages were still wet, the pencil-marks gone and the ink flowing in colorful swirls all over the place. Enough was still legible that he could at least make out the general contents of the missing parts, but it was clear that it would take hours to recreate the work done last night. He thanked his rigorous nature that he digitalized all his notes up to Wednesday.

“I hope there's not too much damage to it all...” Adil’s voice pulled Toby back from his musings.

“Thanks,” Toby replied, reaching for his coffee and cradling it in both hands, partially to make sure he didn’t spill it again and partially so he could absorb the heat, as the cold coming from the door started to become too much. He inhaled the smell, and closed his eyes willing his body to let the coffee work its magic to keep him awake just a little longer. He finally lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, then quickly put it down, hoping to hide the fact that he had burned his tongue. He always forgot how hot the freshly brewed coffee was when it wasn’t mixed with milk like the lattes he usually drank. He also didn’t like the bitter taste, but he was drinking it for the caffeine, not for the enjoyment.

Then he remembered that he was asked a question. “I have most of it in my head, so I can fill in the ruined parts I think,” he said with more hope than he actually felt. He realized that he had to get going if he wanted to rest as well as save his work before Joe’s party, so he started to put the mostly dry papers away. But more than that, he wanted to continue the conversation. “So, psychologist to LGBT kids? That must be a tough one,” he wondered, trying to imagine what it would have been like if he had a professional to talk to when he was growing up.

“I'm glad you can fill in the ruined parts. I'm still so sorry...” Adil paused, then continued in a more enthusiastic tone. “Yeah, I'm working on my degree still, but I’ve done some work with them outside, for experience and all. I just...I got really lucky, you know? I know not everyone gets that, and I want to help.” Toby must have grimaced at that, not wanting to discuss his own repressed childhood with a veritable stranger, as Adil quickly looked away and added “Sorry, I don't mean to ramble. Not a lot of people care too much about what I do.”

That surprised Toby. For one, he couldn’t imagine anyone hearing Adil talk like he did just then and not caring about what he had to say, and also it seemed everyone wanted to talk about topics related to gay people these days. It was one of the main reasons he almost never told people he was gay, he hated how they seemed to take it as an invitation to discuss his sex life.

“Really? But queer topics are so popular...well, maybe most people prefer to talk about the sex part rather than the psychology of it,” he allowed, letting out a bitter little laugh. “But it is still more interesting than the effects of industrial development on the family structures,” Toby mused, then he realized that Adil wouldn’t want to talk about his research topic that wasn’t really relevant to anything any normal person would ever want to talk about. “Speaking of which, I really need to get going, I have papers to copy,” he gave his bag a little pat, acting like it wasn’t a big deal. He quickly downed his rapidly cooling coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste.

“With me, people just want to know me. They don't care what I'm studying or want to do as long as they can say they know me,” Adil surprised Toby again by volunteering what sounded like a rather personal information as candidly as if he was talking about the weather. “Sorry. I don't mean to complain or anything. It just gets exhausting sometimes. Good luck with your papers, Toby... Maybe I'll see you around.”

Hearing his name again wasn’t any less warming than the first time.

“Can’t say I can relate,” Toby admitted, grinning. “Thanks for the coffee. See you around, Adil,” he added the name after a little pause, almost as an afterthought, wanting to see if saying it felt anything like hearing his own name from Adil. It did. Well, he was screwed.

He turned around quickly and, keeping his eyes firmly on the door to avoid any further incidents, he walked out of the café.

 

***ADIL*** 

Adil was swamped.

He was surprised he had any time to himself these days.  Between working in the Psychology department office, the pub most nights, and of course, his course work, breathers were rare.  But he had made plans with Tom, Betsey, and Sonny for tomorrow night…Adil knew his best friends were worried about him and needed to get him out, even if just for a night.  And in all fairness, he definitely needed it.  A couple drinks would work wonders…he just had to get some school work done and survive his shift at the bar tonight.

It was just everything else around him.  The endless swarm of people that wanted to spend time with him.  Before starting his PhD program, Adil had never been so popular.  He had his close friends, and a couple of other friends, but once he had started bartending and people were pulled in by his friendliness and charisma, it had gotten ridiculous.  Sometimes it seemed like everyone knew him.  Wanted to be a part of his life.  And Adil was the type of person who tried to please everyone around him.

Today was just frustrating.  It wasn’t odd for both men and women to ask Adil out on dates, but today had brought three propositions.  Probably some sort of record.  He had turned them all down, because he wanted nothing to do with any of it right now.

Before he could go out with his best friends tomorrow, Adil knew he needed to get _some_ work done today.  He was right on target with his dissertation, but it seemed endless at this point.

Coffee would help, because coffee always helped.  Adil was pretty sure coffee had replaced his blood by this point.  It seemed to be one of the curses of being a PhD student.  All Adil wanted was to do well.

There was a nice little coffee shop on campus that Adil frequented.  There was one barista who always got a little too friendly, as she obviously had a thing for him, but other than that, they had good coffee and Adil liked the environment.  There had been many days when he sat in the corner with his computer, just working on his course work and having an endless supply of coffee.  He was thinking that today was one of those days.  Adil would just plug in his headphones and get some writing and editing done.  Then he could go out with Tom, Betsey and Sonny and not feel bad about not having gotten anything done that day.

As he was nearing the coffee shop, Adil’s phone buzzed.  He pulled it out, seeing a text from Betsey.  _You’re still coming out with us tomorrow, right?_

Adil chuckled, starting a reply.   _I told you I would!  I’m even going to get some school work done so I don’t feel guilty all night._

_God forbid you feel guilty for taking a Saturday off._

It was rare for Adil to have a Saturday off, so he knew he had to make the most of it anyway.  And his friends knew it too, which made Adil roll his eyes.  Adil put his phone back in his pocket as he opened the door to the café, not paying any attention.  And of course, that was when he walked right into someone.  “Oh God!” papers were flying everywhere, and the other person had spilled coffee all over.  Adil quickly grabbed the person’s arm to steady them, as the last thing he wanted was to see some poor person go down because of his carelessness.

At least he managed that much, though there were papers all over the floor.  The boy Adil had bumped into was grabbing at them, bending down to gather the ones already on the floor and cursing under his breath.

“Shit, sorry!”

Adil didn’t know what the boy was apologizing for, especially since Adil was sure it was completely his fault for walking right into him.  He bent down, trying to pick up the papers that had fallen as well, though he had no idea about their order or importance or anything.  Not that that really mattered, he supposed, as long as he helped get them all and avoid destruction.  Who kept this many hard copies, anyway?  Adil knew it wasn’t his place to judge, but a computer would have been much easier to save.

“I’m so sorry…I wasn’t watching where I was going…shit…can I…help?” Adil felt so terrible about it.  He had had the sort of accident where he lost a lot of what he had been working on as well.  This was definitely all his fault, though, and there was absolutely no way he was going to let the other boy take the blame.

Of course, the boy seemed to be _wanting_ to take the blame as well.  “No, it was me.  Just…help me get them up quick,” it was sort of enchanting, how concerned the boy was with his work.  Adil couldn’t help but watch him while he helped pick up papers.  He almost felt like he had seen the boy around before…but he had seen a lot of people around before.

The boy was putting the papers he had already collected on a nearby table and trying to dry them with the sleeve of his coat.  Adil put the ones he had gathered on the table as well, wondering if he should try to dry and clean them off as well.  After all, he didn’t want to make things _worse_ …a definite possibility in this case.  “No, I walked right into you…oh God, I’m so sorry!” Adil continued to pick up papers, making sure to grab the ones in the most danger from the spilled coffee first.  It looked like they had all been collected when the other boy looked up.

Adil stared for just a moment.  The boy before him was the most adorable boy Adil had ever seen in his life.  If he had seen him before…how could he possibly have not looked more?  He was no stranger to looking at cute boys.  It happened a lot in his world.  But no one Adil had ever laid eyes on was that appealing before he even knew their name.  He couldn’t help but just stare for another moment, hoping he was at least semi-discreet.

“Oh, hi!  Mr. Joshi, right?”

It wasn’t a _huge_ surprise that this boy knew who he was, but it was one of the first times Adil actually cared.  He blinked at the formal use of his name, especially since the boy seemed to be trying for a more professional tone.  Adil couldn’t say that was something that happened to him a lot…it was something that came with everyone wanting to be his friend…everyone addressed him in friendly, casual ways.  “Formally, sure.  But Adil is fine.  Are your papers okay?”

The boy seemed to be thinking of more than the papers at the moment.  “Toby,” he held out his hand to shake.  Adil shook his hand with a smile.  Toby.  It was a nice name.  Very fitting of the boy somehow…Adil needed an excuse to say it…he wanted to feel what it sounded like in his voice.  How it tasted on his tongue.  Adil almost missed Toby’s next words.  “I’ll try to see what can be salvaged.  Serves me right for living in the last century,” he muttered before turning back to his papers.

“It’s nice to meet you, Toby,” Adil definitely liked the way Toby’s name sounded. How it felt in his mouth.  Very nearly just how he had imagined it.  Except… _more_ somehow.  “Let me buy you a new coffee for the one I just spilled all over you.”

Adil smiled.  He wanted to say Toby’s name again.  But from what he had seen of the other boy, he didn’t want to push things.  Coming on too strong, in any sort of way, would probably have Toby running like a frightened rabbit.

“I mean it was my fault…I should know better by now than to do multiple things at once.  But I guess a still need coffee,” Toby smiled a little.  Oh _God_ …he had a cute smile.  But it pained Adil to hear Toby’s self-deprecating tone and comment.  What had this boy been through?  Adil wanted to make it better already.

It took Adil a moment to shake himself out of it, and he tried to keep a light tone.  He hated that Toby wanted to take all the blame.  It was more his mistake _anyway_.  “Hardly your fault.  I walked right into you…” adding teasingly, “I should know better than to walk in somewhere without making sure there’s not someone already there.  Let me get you that coffee.”

“If either of us was looking, we wouldn’t have collided.  But if you insist…”

Adil chuckled again, trying to keep things light.  To make Toby feel better.  He had obviously faced too much in his life already.  Adil hated the thought of messing things up, even just a little.  He thought about all of Toby’s ruined papers and felt a stab a guilt.  “Then I think we can agree to share the blame,” he finally said.

Toby smiled a little brighter before yawning, lifting his hand at the last minute to cover his mouth.  The poor thing was obviously ridiculously tired.  Adil definitely understood that one…Toby must be a grad or PhD student as well.  Toby groaned.  “A double espresso, please.  I need something, so I can stay awake till I reach my bed.”

Adil smiled and laughed.  “Sounds like you’re a PhD student as well, huh?”

“I just started my PhD this semester and teaching isn’t really my thing.  You must be good at it, though.  I saw you presenting at the LGBT conference last year, it was really interesting.”

It was rare for that to just come up in conversation.  Most people knew Adil from the bar, or around campus.  He was a popular student, but no one seemed to care much about the things he was _really_ passionate about.  Adil blushed slightly.  “It was just a presentation I thought was necessary.  They didn’t have much in my field, so they let me present even as a student.  But thank you.  I want to work with LGBT youth.”

Adil went to get Toby another coffee, watching the other boy carefully while he waited for it.  He liked the way a fringe of Toby’s hair kept falling into his eye.  How intently he tended to his papers.  The way his gangly limbs moved so _smoothly_ somehow.  It was rare for Adil to be so fascinated by someone like this, but there was just…something about the boy.  While waiting for Toby’s coffee, Adil couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.  It was ridiculous in ways…it wasn’t like him to be so…reeled in by someone right away.  But Toby was…intriguing.  Adil had never met anyone like him.  And he wanted to find out more about him.

When he returned with Toby’s double espresso, he smiled slightly.  “I hope there’s not too much damage to it all…”

“Thanks,” Toby held the coffee in both hands and breathed it in deeply before taking a sip and putting the cup down.  Everything Toby said and did had a meaning behind it.  Some of it Adil could interpret, but some of it was a mystery to him…something new, as he was quite perceptive and understanding of people and their thoughts and actions.  It was from years of studying psychology.  “I have most of it in my head, so I can fill in the ruined parts, I think,” he was going through his papers and slipping them away.  “So, psychologist to LGBT kids?  That must be a tough one.”

“I’m glad you can fill in the ruined parts.  I’m still so sorry…” Adil smiled thoughtfully.  “Yeah, I’m working on my degree still, but I’ve done some work with them outside, for experience and all.  I just…I got really lucky, you know?  I know not everyone gets that, and I want to help,” he looked down, sure his ramblings were boring Toby, or the boy didn’t care much.  Most people didn’t.  “Sorry, I don’t mean to ramble.  Not a lot of people care too much about what I do.”

Was that a surprised look on Toby’s face?  “Really?  But queer topics are so popular…well, maybe most people prefer to talk about the sex part rather than the psychology of it.  But it is still more interesting than the effects of industrial development on the family structures,” Adil tilted his head, looking thoughtfully at Toby.  Was that what _he_ was studying?  Adil didn’t think he’d mind hearing about that.  Or just hearing Toby’s voice.  Adil thought about how passionate he had been with his papers…it was a type of passion that was so rare to see in people these days.  And it was…a breath of fresh air.  Adil got so tired of the same type of people talking about the same type of things in the same type of voice.  It felt so _nonstop_ sometimes.  Toby was different, and Adil wanted _more_.  But there wasn’t much he could do right now, especially since Toby was talking again.  “Speaking of which, I really need to get going, I have papers to copy.”

He patted his bag and downed his coffee, grimacing.

Adil shrugged.  “With me, people just want to know me.  They don’t care what I’m studying or want to do as long as they can say they know me,” he chuckled.  He wasn’t too sure why he was revealing so much of himself to a complete stranger.  God knew that had never worked out well for him in the past.  But something about Toby was bringing out something new in Adil.  Something more than a barman’s smile, or the person who was always surrounded by people who would never _actually_ know him.  “Sorry.  I don’t mean to complain or anything.  It just gets exhausting sometimes.  Good luck with your papers, Toby…”

With a semi-sly grin, he added.  “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Can’t say I can relate,” Toby grinned.  “Thanks for the coffee.  See you around, Adil.”

And he left, rummaging through his bag.

Adil watched him walk away, undeniably intrigued by Toby.  He was completely different from most people Adil interacted with, and he had really liked that.  And the way his name sounded when Toby said it?  It was new.  It was scary.  In some ways, Adil wanted to run in the opposite direction.  But the more he thought about it, the more Adil realized that having someone _real_ in his life would make for a nice change.  Not that Toby was in his life.  But…he was starting to think he _did_ want that.  That he shouldn’t be a coward.  Hide behind his barman’s smile and charismatic personality.

So with that, he decided that he _definitely_ wouldn’t mind seeing Toby around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Is Chance, Twice is Coincidence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awfully long wait, we hope to have a quicker schedule with the following chapters, we just have to get used to doing things differently for a collab. I hope you'll like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it as it gave me a chance to explore Toby's relationship with other characters.

*** TOBY ***

“You didn’t sleep at all, did you?” Emma asked from the doorway, her hands on her hips, trying to sound stern, but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her amusement at the familiar situation.

The floor of the study was covered in a carefully arranged chaos of notes, with Toby sitting in the center and hastily scribbling in a notepad. He finished what he was writing before looking up at his flat mate. “I lost track of time…” he admitted in a surprised voice, as if it didn’t happen a couple of times every week.

Emma only snorted at that. “Joe just called, he couldn’t reach you as usual, so I was sent to get you. He will be here in an hour, so if you go now, you can have a quick nap before you shower and get ready. You have five minutes to leave this room before I force you out, in which case I won’t guarantee that I won’t mess up your papers.”

“I’m going!” Toby jumped up, or at least tried to, but his legs were numb from sitting in the same position for five hours, so the movement turned out less than graceful.

“You are a good friend,” he told Emma with a smile as he passed her. “I’ll miss you so much.”

“I’ll wake you with coffee in thirty minutes,” Emma replied, giving his arm a quick squeeze.

Half an hour later he was woken up by Freddie, but since he had coffee, the difference didn’t matter much to Toby. “You made it,” Toby observed.

“Joe threatened my life if I didn’t come to his birthday tonight, and mom if I didn’t drag you home with me tomorrow, so I had plenty of incentives. Also, I might have missed my girlfriend.”

“You are lucky you only have to do long distance for five months,” Toby laughed. “You are both horrible at it.”

The three of them have been sharing a flat since Emma started her bachelor’s degree two and a half years ago, but when Freddie finished his masters last spring, he moved back to London to start working. Emma was finishing her degree in a couple of months and she was going to move back to London as well. Toby was surprised to realize that he was going to miss having flat mates. In the first four years of his studies in Oxford Toby lived alone, but when Emma came here, she forced the brothers to make up so the three of them could move in. It took a lot of nudging and mediating on her part but before the end of their first year they were back to being as good friends as they were when they were still children, before their father started pitting them against each other.

She found an ally in Joe, who knew both boys from different circles and was quickly roped into helping them make up by the energetic woman. He never really became part of their friendship, having independent relationships with all three of them instead, but now Toby wondered if he should ask his older friend to move in once Emma left.

He was roused from his thoughts by someone banging on the bathroom door. “Hey Kiddo! Did you drown in there? Chop chop, time to go! We’ve got drinks to drink!”

‘Oh yeah,’ Toby thought. ‘That’s why I’m not asking him.’

In twenty minutes the combined efforts of his three friends had Toby in tight black jeans (“Don’t whine, Toby, they are almost baggy compared to today’s fashion” said Joe) and a dark red button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up (“To give you some color since you are pale as a vampire and look about as well-slept” commented Emma) and his hair tamed as much as possible (“Wow, you could almost be my twin” claimed the always polished looking Freddie).

Toby would have infinitely preferred to dress himself in something that would allow him to fade to the background but knew that it was pointless to argue when those three set their minds to something.

“Perfect!” Joe claimed after he stared at the uncomfortable looking Toby for a few minutes. “Grab your coat and let’s go.”

“Don’t we have another hour before we have to leave?” Toby asked, looking at a clock for the first time since Emma dragged him away from his studies. “You told me we were meeting everyone at the pub at eight and it is barely six now.”

“Yes, but my best friend is inviting me to that fancy new confectionery on Main Street to buy me one of those super-expensive birthday cakes.”

“He is? Poor bloke…”

“Come on, you monkey,” Joe sighed in exasperation and pushed Toby towards the door with one hand while grabbing his coat with the other. “What the hell?” he exclaimed the next second.

Toby looked at him then blushed as he noticed the stains.

“I told you the color of the shirt would be good. You can always blame your blushes on it reflecting off your skin,” Emma observed in a bored tone, as if she wasn’t dying with curiosity over the connection between Toby’s blush and the marks.

“Go on, take my coat, we will be taking the car with Emma anyway and I can’t have my brother wondering Oxford in a messy coat. And I know just the thing to get coffee-stains off, I’ll fix it up before we leave, and it’ll be good as new by tomorrow.” With that, Freddie started assessing the damage. “Is that mud on your sleeve? Toby what did you do?”

“And all his notes were muddy too…” Emma tried to draw the attention back to what was probably an interesting tale.

“I just dropped my notes,” he tried to dismiss the question, but his face turned even redder, leaving no doubt in his friends’ minds that there was more to the story. Before they could ask anything else, he grabbed Freddie’s coat and went to the door. “Don’t you want your cake?” he asked Joe and he walked out knowing the older man would follow and that it wouldn’t be long before he returned to the topic.

Soon enough, they were seated by the window overlooking the gloomy Main Street. Joe had an enormous and colorful dessert creation and a unicorn-themed milkshake. Toby had a rather large slice of triple-chocolate cake covered in whipped cream and sprinkles that he suspected was also going to be eaten by the sweet-toothed man-child in front of him and a large mug of Christmas Latte. Toby didn’t care about the cake as long as his drink had caffeine in it and something to cover up the bitterness, as he had enough of the black coffees he kept drinking that day.

Joe took a large bite of the monstrosity on his plate and let out a moan that was probably illegal in some countries. When he swallowed the first bite, he looked at Toby slyly and asked “So, what happened to your coat?”

Toby groaned and dropped his face in his hands on the table. “Any chance you’ll believe me if I say that I just slipped, spilled my coffee and dropped my notes? I’ll give you my cake,” Toby added, as if it wasn’t already obvious that he wasn’t going to touch it.

Joe contemplated his friend and the offered cake for a second before shrugging. “It will buy you a bit of time,” he conceded, and they spend the next hour discussing Toby’s insufferable Friday class and the possibility of Joe getting tenure in March when one of the ‘old fossils’ of the journalism department would be finally retiring.

They walked over to the party, so Joe could ‘walk off some of the extra calories from the cake Toby forced on him’ and soon Toby found himself rooted to the pavement in front of the Phoenix.

“I thought we were going to the Little Rose,” he suggested, hopeful that maybe this really wasn’t the place they were going to.

“Why would we go there? If I invited five people, we would fill up that place.”

“Well, you said it was only a few friends coming,” Toby argued, as if he could still change Joe’s mind.

“Yes, a few, meaning around twenty, plus a birthday is a perfect occasion to make new friends, which I can’t do if we go somewhere that would be packed with people I already know. What’s wrong? I thought you like this place? It has that cute barman you like,” Joe wiggled his eyebrows.

Toby took a deep breath, thankful for the cold that hid his blush. Maybe Adil wouldn’t be working that night. And even if he was, Fridays were busy anyway and Toby could easily avoid his side of the bar, so he wouldn’t appear as if he was stalking the bloke after one meeting, or as if he wore that ridiculous outfit for him.

“Do you think I dressed you up for my benefit? Today’s the day you talk to him!”

Toby let out a snort in response grateful Joe didn’t know that the statement was already true. He would never leave Toby alone if he did. “He might not be working tonight,” Toby clung to that last strand of hope as he opened the door and let Joe enter, greeted by an uproar of celebratory shouts from a crowd of way more than twenty friends.

Toby sneaked a glance towards the bar and saw Adil working at the far end. Adil looked to the door at the sound of the shouts but he didn’t seem to have noticed Toby hidden behind Joe, and Toby quickly looked away before he could be caught staring. He quickly sat down in one of the reserved booths, next to Emma.

“Hey, kid! Don’t just sit there, go get me a drink!” Joe ordered jokingly.

Toby slumped down even more on the seat. “I just bought you sweets that cost more than a small county’s gross annual income, get someone else to buy you a beer.” He thought his excuse sounded convincing enough, but Joe didn’t miss the glance he sent towards Adil.

“Oi, everyone!” Joe shouted, drawing the attention of their friends and a few strangers who sat too close. “I’m a broke untenured prof with a birthday, who’s helping me get drunk tonight?” His request was followed by a round of laughter and a dozen offers to buy his drinks, even from some of the people he didn’t know yet, with Joe accepting all of them.

“Now that that’s settled,” Joe turned back to Toby, “please tell me that Adil has something to do with the coffee stain.” Six years of friendship taught Toby to know when he was beaten. He cast a quick look at Emma to make sure she was too engrossed in a conversation with Freddie to eavesdrop and he hurriedly retold the morning incident to Joe.

“So, you see, I’ve already made a fool of myself in front of him once today, I wouldn’t mind avoiding it a second time.”

Joe looked at Toby for a long moment before turning his eyes towards the bartender. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw the man glance towards Toby. “I’ll tell you what. You are to get me one drink from him sometime tonight and if you never want to go near him again, I’ll leave you be. And I won’t nag you about any more birthday presents this year. Deal?”

“You are not a bad bloke, Joe O’Hara,” Toby admitted, and they shook on the deal, when thankfully the first round of drinks arrived, and Joe abandoned Toby to his preferred solitude.

The night progressed enjoyably for Toby. He was sandwiched between his three best friends who had everyone’s attention centered on them, but they also maintained the conversation and aside from a few stray questions, he was left alone to enjoy the secondhand socializing. If anyone asked, Toby would have told them that he definitely did not keep shooting glances towards the far end of the bar and no, his insides didn’t turn into butterflies that one time he locked eyes with Adil for a few seconds. Luckily no-one asked so he wasn’t forced to lie.

However, all good things must come to an end, and so did the relative peace when the music came on and Toby’s friends abandoned him in favor of dancing and he could no longer avoid the direct attention from people coming over. He has been valiantly fighting off the dance invitations and drink offers of some guy, who wore ripped jeans and a t-shirt with some band’s logo and still seemed to think that they had anything in common, when he saw Joe making his way back to the table.

Toby could already hear Joe saying something about how Toby should just give the bloke a chance and not being so stuck up and unwilling to have fun, when the man clapped the overly friendly stranger on the shoulder and said “Learn to take a hint, Brian! Toby here is way out of your league anyway. Scram!” and he practically pulled Brian out of the booth, quickly taking his place.

“I thought you were coming over here to get me to dance with him.”

“Toby,” Joe’s voice turned as serious as it could after two hours of constant drinking. “Just because someone is interested, it doesn’t mean you have to indulge them, you know that. Especially when you already tried to hint for them to leave you alone. It isn’t your job to make sure others have fun. Don’t hurt anyone. Other than that, have fun and if it that coincides with someone else’s fun, then good. But don’t sacrifice your well-being for someone’s enjoyment.”

“But you always tell me to try to put myself out there a little more.”

“Yes, when there’s a chance of it paying out. Can you imagine anything happening during a dance that would make you warm up to Brian? And if you say yes, I’m taking you to the nearest mental hospital.”

“He isn’t that bad.”

“He is for you. He is not the type of guy you would get on with. And another thing. People here are drunk and don’t know you. I could practically feel your discomfort from the other end of the pub, but you have an awkward way and you try to be too polite when you refuse someone, a stranger won’t necessarily understand your signs. When you want to say no, do so. If they still don’t get it, say no more firmly. Some people just misunderstand you and some are pushier than they should be. Watch out for yourself.”

“Let’s face it, my socializing is a lost cause. You should go enjoy your birthday,” Toby said, though he was grateful for the way Joe always looked out for him and mentored him, trying get Toby to understand that he had the right to deny consent, even if the job seemed impossible.

“I will, I just have one more advice. When you are making eyes at someone and that someone is making eyes back at you, that is the time to step out of your comfort zone. Now go get me that drink you promised.” Joe jumped up, pulled Toby up with himself and quickly took a seat again, blocking Toby from sitting back down.

Toby stuck his tongue out at Joe and glanced towards the bar. Adil was busy preparing drinks for a smaller group, making friendly chitchat with them. There was also a short queue. Steeling himself and hoping his courage wouldn’t run out by the time his turn arrived, he walked up to the bar.

The group disappeared by the time Toby fought his way through the dance floor and he found himself face to face with Adil all too soon. He wondered if he made a mistake by coming here. Adil was working after all, it wasn’t like he could tell Toby to back off or walk away himself if he didn’t like seeing him there. He was just about to turn around and risk Joe’s teasing when he noticed Adil’s smile change. He was struck by how much more real this new smile looked, how much more it resembled the smiles he saw in the morning.

“What can I get you, Toby?” The last of the nervousness left Toby at hearing his name, sounding just as breath-taking as before. Combined with the knowledge that Adil remembered, it made him feel as if anything were possible.

“A bourbon on the rocks and a Virgin Cuba Libre, please, Adil,” Toby said, trying to show that he also remembered.

“So, are you the one not drinking tonight?”

“Not by design,” Toby said laughing, glad that Adil initiated the conversation. “Freddie is driving. I would just probably fall over from the first drop of alcohol after not sleeping for about 40 hours.”

“I shouldn't have gotten you that espresso.  You could have had a nap and I would have a clear conscience.” Even though a lot of people knew about his horrible sleeping habits, it still felt like they shared some inside joke.

“You can rest easy, it wasn't the coffee. I just got lost in recreating my notes. And before you start blaming yourself for that too, I could have had it done in thirty minutes, it just gave me new ideas and I ended up going on with the research,” Toby admitted, hoping Adil wouldn’t find his lack of discipline too awkward. The thirty minutes was a little bit of a stretch, but he didn’t want Adil to feel bad on his account.

“There's something ridiculously adorable about that, you know.”

That was not the reply Toby expected. He was normally laughed at and teased for getting so caught up in his studies and he didn’t know how to handle being complimented for it like that. He might have been fine if Adil called him hard-working since he could have easily refused that. It wasn’t hard or work for him. But to be called adorable, as if forgetting oneself for five hours was something good in itself and not just because of the result…it left Toby bushing and speechless, unable to look at Adil.

“Oh God, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and I just...uh...sorry...” Toby could almost laugh at that. Was Adil really apologizing for making him feel so ludicrously happy?

But his embarrassment won out and he paid for the drinks silently. It gave him time to collect himself enough to simply say “Thank you, Adil. I guess I'll see you around?”

Toby held his breath as Adil stared into his eyes for a moment. Adil seemed to have found what he was looking for since his smile returned.

“Yeah...I'll see you around, Toby,” Adil replied.

Toby’s hands shook as he walked back towards the table, wondering if he would ever get bored with the way Adil said his name, carefully avoiding looking at Joe as he knew the man was staring at him, he probably watched the whole encounter.

But Joe didn’t say anything, just shot a knowing look at Toby, and went on to sip his drink quietly.

Toby should have known that the calm wouldn’t last. Joe was content to sit with him for about half an hour before he decided to go back dancing, and he was determined to take Toby with him. Toby tried arguing that his less than stellar dancing ability would put a damper on Joe’s attempts to get him together with Adil, but Joe was convinced, that if Adil was put off by Toby’s lack of rhythm then it was better to know before he got in too deep.

Aside from this new excuse from Toby, all their argument was well-practiced, considering they had the same fight every time Joe took Toby to a party, and Joe quickly deflected all of Toby’s points, and all too soon for the younger man’s liking, they were headed to the dance-floor.

After not ten minutes of dancing, Toby felt about as exhausted as if he had run a marathon and he practically fell over the bar.

“Can I have a glass of water, please?” he asked Adil, too exhausted to care about the impression he made.

Adil grinned at him in reply and turned to pour some water while he said, “You caught me right as I was about to go on my break... Would you like to join me out back?  I know it's cold, but... Nevermind, I'm just being stupid...”

Barely paying him any attention Toby just thanked the drink and gulped it down in one go.

“I wouldn't mind a bit of air...” Toby said. Staring into the empty glass, he added, “If you really don't mind. You probably just want to get away from everyone though....”

“You're not _everyone_ , Toby,” Adil said somewhat nonchalantly, but it was enough to give Toby the necessary confidence to smile at Adil and ask, “See you outside then?”

“See you outside,” Adil confirmed.

Toby grabbed his coat and headed out before Joe could notice his absence from the dancefloor. Toby was excited to be singled out by Adil like that and he didn’t want to keep him waiting while he explained Joe where he was going. Once outside, it took Toby a moment to locate Adil, who stood a bit farther from the entrance, presumably to avoid the people smoking not far from the door.

Toby approached uncertainly. “Hi,” he blurted, before mentally hitting himself in the face. He didn’t know how to act. Was he supposed to greet Adil? But it was hardly the first time they met that night. Come to think of it, did he even greet Adil when he approached him at the bar? And what was he supposed to do now? Shake hands? That’s too formal. Give a quick hug? Adil seemed like the hugging type, but Toby hated those intimate forms of greetings with anyone he hadn’t known for years.

Before Toby could work himself into a proper panic, Adil replied, “Hi, thanks for braving the cold with me.” Just like that, Toby was at ease again. More than anything, it amazed him how easily Adil could put him on an emotional rollercoaster with one word and calm him down with the next. Toby could only hope that things would even out if they continued their acquaintance.

“I don't mind the cold. And I needed a break from the crowd and the noise. How do you do it, working here?”

“It was definitely hard at first.  I think, you kind of just get...desensitized to it after a while.”

“I don't think I could ever get used to it. I'm really not a people person.”

Adil just laughed at that. “Trust me, if I wasn’t the bartender, I wouldn’t be here.”

That surprised Toby. “I thought you'd like this sort of place, you are always surrounded by friends.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized what he just said and rushed to correct himself. “Not that I was watching or stalking just...” he trailed off, unsure how to finish the sentence, but Adil hardly seemed to notice, looking down instead.

“Not _really_ friends. People who just want to know me. I got popular by mistake. I have my three best friends...everyone else is just sort of...oh, I don’t know...”  Adil sounded almost ashamed.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,” Toby apologized. “Do your friends the _real_ ones go here too?” he asked, hoping the question wasn’t out of line. So far, Adil kept surprising him with his candor, which Toby had trouble reconciling with the admission that he didn’t particularly like all the people who – as it turns out – only pretended to be his friends. Suddenly, Adil’s earlier words came to Toby’s mind. ‘You are not everyone, Toby.’ Warmth filled him at the possible meaning behind those words.

“Oh, you didn't upset me,” Adil protested, proving that he didn’t mind such questions from Toby. “It's just a bit embarrassing, honestly.  I feel like people are constantly getting the wrong impression of me because of it, that's all. Tom does. Betsey and Sonny are musicians, but they live here at least.”

“That's nice. I've been living with my brother and Emma for the past three years, but Freddie finished last year and went back to London and Emma will be done in January and then she's leaving too. At least I still have Joe. He's a bit like you. He seems to be friends with the whole world, but he and I are actually friends.”

“Is Emma your brother's girlfriend, or just a friend? I'd much prefer to just have a few actual friends.  It's more special that way...having a million acquaintances isn't all it's cracked up to be.”

“Yes, they have been together since forever. The three of us grew up together, she is three years younger than Freddie and I, and she was always like a sister to me. But they have been in love _since before they knew what love was_ " Toby laughed and signaled some quotation marks around the last part with his fingers.

Adil chuckled at him, and Toby had to mentally brace himself not to get lost in those sparkling eyes. “That's cute.  Must be nice to just...know it, I guess.  Find that person that easily.”

“It must help when you don't spend the first twenty years of your life expecting to find love among the wrong gender,” Toby laughed nervously, hoping that it wouldn’t be too obvious that he was trying to let Adil know he was also gay. Toby wasn’t exactly closeted, but he didn’t advertise it either, and out of the two of them, Freddie was the one who was assumed to be gay by most people who seemed to believe that only attraction to their own gender could get a man to care about his appearance. But Toby wanted to make absolutely sure that Adil knew he was gay, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to let him know without being obvious about why he wanted Adil to know.

“Us queers don't necessarily have it easy, do we?” was all the acknowledgement Adil gave, so Toby figured he reached his goal.

“Well, it must help to have a good psychologist to talk to.”

“I hope it'll be easier for future generations than it was for us.”

“If we continue the same progress we had in the past hundred years, then definitely.” Toby suppressed a shudder. Most of his queer friends were shocked that he never studied queer history, but the few times he attempted that, he was always sickened by how people like himself were treated not fifty years ago in England.

“I certainly have hope,” Adil replied, as he checked his phone. He frowned at it, said, “I have to get back in there...” and handed his phone to Toby.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot the time,” Toby apologized. “That's the story of my life's, you'll hear that one often if we keep running into each other.”

Momentarily distracted by the guilt over having taken up all of Adil’s break, he stared at the phone in confusion.

“Put your number in, silly,” Adil teased.

That made Toby blush in shame. “yeah... um... of course... sorry,” he muttered. He knew he was useless in social situations but he wanted to impress Adil desperately and yet he seemed to mess up even the most basic interactions like starting a conversation or giving his phone number. Adil was right, he _was_ silly, and this latest mistake might just be the one that would make Adil realize how incompatible they would be. Still, with shaking fingers, he typed in his number, messing it up a few times while he was busy berating himself.

Adil seemed oblivious of Toby’s inner turmoil and grinned as he took back his phone. “I'll text you,” he said. “We'll do something other than randomly bumping into each other.”

Once more, Adil set all of Toby’s worries at ease with one sentence. “I'd like that,” Toby whispered, but Adil’s widening smile made it clear that he was heard.

“Yeah.  I'd like that, too. I'll see you later, Toby.”

“See you,” Toby replied and watched as Adil walked back inside.

He stayed outside, letting the cool air calm him a bit. He knew that as long as Adil would be around, the emotional rollercoaster would never stop, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he couldn’t be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a question, that was in part responsible for the long wait, maybe you can help us out by answering it.  
> Do you want all (or almost all) interactions between Toby and Adil to be shown from both POVs? Or would you prefer alternating, with most of the scenes only shown from one side?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Is Chance, Twice is Coincidence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think SzonKlin mostly summed it up. :D
> 
> Concentrating on just Adil is fun. I'm actually really enjoying it.

***ADIL***

The bar where Adil worked catered primarily to the LGBT crowd, though they got plenty of others as well. He hated to call it a “novelty” thing, but it was pretty tame for a gay bar. A lot of straight people who wanted the “experience” showed up regularly. Adil tried not to mind, but he would always dream of a queer bar without straight people marveling at it all.

There were regulars, of course. Adil didn’t mind that part too much. And everyone he served was drawn in by his charm and charisma. It was how he had gotten so popular. Not everyone had the personality Adil had, and people always seemed to gravitate towards him.

Adil always kept his bartender smile…even when he didn’t want to. And people liked his bartender smile.

Friday nights were Adil’s least favorite. The Phoenix was always busy; students, professors, locals…it was a perfect night out, of course, the end of the week and all. And even though Adil walked away with a ridiculous amount of tips, he would much rather be at a quiet bar with low music and lights, having a drink with his friends.

The bar was already busy when Adil arrived for his shift. He hopped behind the bar as soon as he was ready and was immediately swarmed. He made drinks and poured beers with practiced ease, his bartender smile never leaving his face.

And then it slipped.

Amongst a large group was Toby, the adorable man Adil had collided with earlier. Adil had known he recognized him from _somewhere_ …maybe this was it.

Adil lost his concentration for just a moment. Toby had been cute earlier, but now he looked like a complete knockout in tight black jeans and a dark red button-down shirt. As Adil was staring, Toby glanced over, and their eyes met for just a moment.

“Holy shit…” Adil mumbled before realizing the pint he had been pouring was overflowing. “Shit.”

He cleaned up his mess before handing over the glass, trying to concentrate…but his gaze kept drifting back to Toby.

One awkward interaction and Adil was questioning everything.

He put his smile back on. He served drinks, charmed the clientele.

He stole a glance at Toby when he could. He wanted Toby to come up to the bar.

“You alright, Adil?”

Adil looked over to his coworker Kate. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course I’m alright. I am _always_ alright.”

“You seem…off tonight.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s a guy, isn’t it!” Kate sounded delighted. “You’ve spotted a cute guy! Ooh, which one is he?”

Adil rolled his eyes. “That’s _enough_ , Kate.”

“Tell me!”

“No.”

“Tell me!”

“ _God_ you’re annoying!”

Kate smacked Adil’s arm. “Tell me!”

Finally, shaking his head and making sure Toby wasn’t looking, Adil discreetly pointed. “We collided at the café earlier. He’s adorable.”

“You _collided_ and now he’s here? God, Adil…you’re living a rom-com.”

“It’s only a rom-com if he comes up to my side of the bar.”

Kate chuckled. “I _guarantee_ he will by the end of the night.”

Adil just shrugged. Life had always taught him these things weren’t so simple. At least…they weren’t for him. He took a sidelong look at Kate. She and her wife had gotten married a couple months before…they were the same age as he was. Sometimes Adil just didn’t understand how some people had all the luck. He would love to find that person who would make his life complete. But it felt like most people had an agenda when it came to him. He was Adil Joshi. Everyone wanted to know Adil Joshi…be his friend…date him…fuck him.

It was lonelier than he would ever care to admit. Sometimes, Adil missed being a nobody.

“Kate, can you pass me the-”

“Adil!” the girl cut him off excitedly. “He’s coming over!”

Adil felt his heart leap into his throat. Toby was indeed coming over. He tried to keep his normal bartender smile on but couldn’t help but grin a bit wider. “What can I get you, Toby?” Adil wanted the other man to know that he remembered his name. That he had made a wave in Adil’s life…it was a lot to try and show in barely any words, but hopefully Toby heard it.

Toby smiled nervously but soon grinned, and Adil thought he could look at that toothy smile forever. “A bourbon on the rocks and a Virgin Cuba Libre, please, Adil.”

Hearing Toby say his name was just as wonderful as earlier. Adil chuckled. “So are you the one not drinking tonight?” he grabbed everything he needed for drinks.

“Not by design,” Toby laughed, pointing at someone at the table. “Freddie is driving. I would just probably fall over from the first drop of alcohol after not sleeping for about forty hours.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten you that espresso,” Adil said teasingly. “You could have had a nap and I would have a clear conscience.”

“You can rest easy, it wasn’t the coffee. I just got lost in recreating my notes. And before you start blaming yourself for that too, I could have had it done in thirty minutes, it just gave me new ideas and I ended up going on with the research.”

Adil’s next words came out of his mouth before he even thought about it. “There’s something ridiculously adorable about that, you know.”

As if Adil didn’t regret his words enough, Toby’s face turned bright red and he looked down. Adil’s hand flew up to cover his mouth.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry…” he blushed and looked down. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking and I just…uh…” he passed the drinks over, still not ready to look at Toby. God, he was an idiot. “Sorry…”

Out of the corner of his eye, Adil saw Toby look up, and he lifted his head slightly as well, seeing a shy little smile as he took his drinks. “Thank you, Adil. I guess I’ll see you around?”

Adil just stared into Toby’s eyes for a moment. The other man had really nice eyes. Adil smiled hesitantly. “Yeah…I’ll see you around, Toby.”

Toby walked off. His arse looked fantastic in those jeans.

Adil tried to concentrate on his work…he really did. But his mind kept drifting…as well as his gaze to the gorgeous man right in his line of sight. At a moment’s lull, Adil saw Toby finally get onto the dance floor. Watching him dance was mesmerizing. He was awkward as all hell, but there was something…beautiful about it.

He couldn’t be thinking like this. Not now.

For the second time that night, Toby approached the bar, looking flushed and a bit out of breath. “Can I have a glass of water please?”

Adil nodded, pouring the water and sliding it over. “You caught me right as I was about to on my break…” before asking hesitantly. “Would you like to join me out back? I know it’s cold, but…” Adil blushed. How stupid was that? No matter how entranced he was, he couldn’t be so… _forward_. “Nevermind, I’m just being stupid…”

Toby thanked him for the water, gulping it down quickly. “I wouldn’t mind a bit of air…if you really don’t mind,” Toby was staring at his glass. “You probably just want to get away from everyone though…”

Trying to sound nonchalant, like he wasn’t completely desperate to get more time with Toby, Adil smiled slightly. “You’re not _everyone_ , Toby.”

Toby looked up, smiling after a moment. “See you outside then?”

Adil couldn’t help a wide smile. “See you outside,” he said, still smiling as he turned to go out the back. He waited nervously for Toby to come outside. This was something new. Toby wasn’t necessarily Adil’s “type”, but there was…something about him. Adil couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

When he finally saw Toby, Adil smiled. “Hi,” Toby said, sounding a bit awkward again.

_God_ …Adil couldn’t wipe the smile from his face. “Hi,” he chuckled. “Thanks for braving the cold with me.”

“I don’t mind the cold. And I needed a break from the crowd and the noise. How do you do it, working here?”

Adil shrugged. “It was definitely hard at first. I think you kind of just get…desensitized to it after a while.”

“I don’t think I could ever get used to it. I’m really not a people person.”

Adil laughed. “Trust me, if I wasn’t the bartender, I wouldn’t be here,” it was true. Adil had never been one for the bar scene. But he enjoyed bartending, and this wasn’t a bad gig by any means, so he pushed through. He was pretty sure he had grown immune to the worst of it.

“I thought you’d like this sort of place, you are always surrounded by friends,” Toby blushed when he realized what he had said, which made more sense when he continued. “Not that I was watching or stalking just…”

It didn’t bother Adil that Toby seemed to notice he was always surrounded by people. Lots of people on campus noticed that. Adil didn’t find it strange or anything. And he was beginning to enjoy Toby’s blushing. It was adorable.

Adil looked down. “Not _really_ friends. People who just want to know me. I got popular by mistake. I have my three best friends…everyone else is just sort of…oh, I don’t know…”

It wasn’t a thing that usually came up with a near stranger. Adil had vented his frustrations a lot to Tom, Betsey, and Sonny, but this was probably the first time he really admitted to someone how much he hated it all. Toby was, unknowingly, bringing out something new in Adil. And it was something that Adil was starting to think he really liked.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Toby said. “Do your friends - the real ones - go here too?”

“Oh, you didn’t upset me. It’s just a bit embarrassing, honestly. I feel like people are constantly getting the wrong impression of me because of it, that’s all,” he looked up and smiled. It was always nice when people actually cared about the _real_ things in Adil’s life. “Tom does. Betsey and Sonny are musicians, but they live here at least.”

“That's nice. I've been living with my brother and Emma for the past three years, but Freddie finished last year and went back to London and Emma will be done in January and then she's leaving too. At least I’ll still have Joe. He's a bit like you. He seems to be friends with the whole world. But he and I are actually friends.”

Talking with Toby was nice. Adil felt like he could be himself…talk about things he couldn’t talk about with many other people. Even from just his few interactions with Toby…Adil felt _real_.

“Is Emma your brother’s girlfriend, or just a friend?” Adil was truly curious. He smiled distantly. “I’d much prefer to just have a few actual friends. It’s more special that way…having a million acquaintances isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Toby spoke to Adil’s question about Emma and Freddie. “Yes, they have been together since forever. The three of us grew up together, she is three years younger than Freddie and I and she was always like a sister to me. But they have been in love ‘since before they knew what love was’,” Toby mimicked the last part with quotation marks.

Adil chuckled. “That’s cute. Must be nice to just…know it, I guess. Find that person that easily.”

“It must help when you don’t spend the first twenty years of your life expecting to find love among the wrong gender,” Toby laughed nervously.

Adil laughed. “Us queers don’t necessarily have it easy, do we?” he thought about his own life as a queer man. It was never easy, especially at the start. Realizing that everything he thought he knew was wrong. But Adil was very grateful his family was so open and understanding. They had helped him through the worst of it, until he was ready to live it on his own.

“Well, it must help to have a good psychologist to talk to,” Toby grinned pointedly.

Again, Adil was unable to help a wide grin. “I hope it’ll be easier for future generations than it was for us.”

“If we continue the same progress we had in the past hundred years, then definitely.”

“I certainly have hope,” Adil pulled out his phone and frowned slightly. “I have to get back in there…” he didn’t want to leave Toby. He wanted to stay here and talk to the other man forever. Adil didn’t believe in love at first sight, but Toby continued to prove he was someone special. Besides, all these random run-ins…they had to mean something.

Adil looked at Toby thoughtfully for a moment before handing him his phone.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot the time,” Toby laughed. “That’s the story of my life, you’ll hear that one often if we keep running into each other,” he looked at the phone in confusion.

Adil smiled shyly. “Put your number in, silly.”

Toby blushed deeply. “Yeah…um…of course…sorry,” he typed numbers in with what looked like shaking hands. It took a bit longer than normal…was he that nervous?

Adil grinned anyway. “I’ll text you. We’ll do something other than randomly bumping into each other.”

“I’d like that,” Toby said quietly.

Adil blushed slightly. “Yeah. I’d like that, too.”

That shy smile was back. Again, Adil was struck by how handsome Toby was…and how he probably didn’t even realize just how gorgeous he was.

With a warm smile, Adil nodded. “I’ll see you later, Toby,” he still very much liked saying the other boy’s name. It felt nice. It felt right.

“See you,” Toby said.

Adil took one last glance before heading inside. Then _another_ last glance before shutting the door. Toby was still just standing there. Adil had never been so frustrated to have to go back in to work.

Something was brewing. Adil wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but he was almost _impatient_ to see where it went. He looked at his phone, the screen where Toby had put his number in still up. Toby Hamilton. It was a nice name. Adil wouldn’t mind saying it all the time. _Toby_ …he was breaking through Adil’s wall, and Adil had never been happier for such a thing.

***

Adil knew meeting up with his friends the next night was going to be eventful. Obviously he was going to be telling them about Toby…it was one of those things he would never keep from his best (and only _true_ ) friends. Adil was pretty sure they’d be able to tell if something was up with him, anyway. At this point, they’d known each other for too long to be able to keep secrets from each other.

Adil and Tom had met in their first year of undergrad at Oxford, both Psychology students. They had been roommates, and had become fast friends. They had gone on to work on their Masters, and now PhDs together. The two of them had met Betsey and Sonny pretty early on…Betsey was the singer and Sonny was the piano player at the first pub Adil had worked at in his second year. They were both Oxford graduates, though a few years older than Adil and Tom. The four of them had bonded together quickly, for no particular reason, though it worked and they were grateful for it. Now they couldn’t imagine being in a closer friend group. Adil’s three best friends kept him sane…especially with all the other people who wanted to be close to Adil.

That Saturday, the four of them sat at a small and quiet bar around the corner from Adil and Tom’s flat, just enjoying a night out. It was the bar they usually found themselves at…it was close for all of them, quiet and not terribly pricey. It made a good environment for good drinks and being able to talk without shouting. Adil would love to get a job there, but he had never had much luck with it.

As they got situated with their drinks at their usual table, Adil was feeling more and more… _excited_ to tell his friends about Toby. They were really the only ones he could talk to about anything more than the superficial things. And since he hadn’t stopped thinking of Toby, he knew he had to bring it up. Tom, Betsey, and Sonny would listen. They would know what the next thing to do was. It was something that really worked about their group. They knew each other well enough that they always knew the best ways to help each other out. To make things work.

Besides, Adil was bursting at the seams to share the news. He still wasn’t able to get Toby out of his head, and he hoped sharing it would help him down from the strange mania he felt regarding the other man.

He held his tongue for a bit, though, letting his friends speak before he did. It was a dramatic lead up for Adil, something that kind of excited him.

Tom started, talking about his dissertation advisor. “He’s a complete nightmare,” the man sighed. “He told me my research was going nowhere, and I’d never finish. I say it’s _his_ fault if I don’t finish.”

Personally, Adil thought Tom’s research was brilliant. He was studying the psychology of people during the London Blitz and how it was relevant to the world they lived in today. The professor leading up his team was definitely a major jerk, but the only one who could cover psychology and history.

“You should put in for a switch,” Betsey said, eating the olive from her drink.

“I probably should,” Tom said shrugged. “I’m so done dealing with him.”

They discussed it a bit further, Betsey taking over as they got their second round of drinks. “There’s this new jazz club in town…they’re taking auditions for singers, but that’s it,” her fingers were intertwined with Sonny’s, and her boyfriend was looking at her like she was the only person in the world.

What Adil wouldn’t give to have someone like that.

“You should still go audition, Bets,” Sonny said, an amused half grin on his face.

“Not without you, you prat.”

“Is this that big one going in?” Tom leaned forward.

Betsey nodded. “They contacted me. Some recruiter heard me singing somewhere else and came up to me after the show. I mean…I can’t say I’m not flattered, but still…”

There was some more idle chatter as the four went through drinks, getting slightly tipsy. Tom started asking about dating apps, as he was finally feeling he could get over his ex and had no idea how to meet girls and guys. Adil chuckled about it…they all knew the three others were the worst to ask about that sort of thing. Betsey and Sonny had eyes only for each other, and Adil had people practically throwing themselves at him. Tom wasn’t the type, though.

However, it gave Adil the perfect leeway into _his_ big news. As soon as they had tried to help Tom as much as they could, a thoughtful silence fell over the group.

Adil cleared his throat.

“So…I met someone.”

It wasn’t much of an opening, Adil figured, but he also knew it would be enough.

Betsey squealed. “Adil! Tell us everything!”

Adil should have known that would be his friend’s reaction. No one was more enthusiastic than Betsey was, especially when it came to gossip and love lives…and especially her _friends’_ gossip and love lives. It was something he had learned over the years, and just one of the many things Adil loved about the woman. Things were never dull with the four of them.

“Well…” Adil took a thoughtful sip of his drink, knowing his slight pause was driving Betsey insane. Tom and Sonny exchanged an amused look as they looked from Adil, clearly enjoying the dramatic pause and Betsey, ready to burst out of her skin. “We collided in the doorway of the café yesterday…spilling coffee all over his notes…and he was _adorable_. And then he was at the pub last night, just by chance, I think, and we talked briefly when I was working, but then he spent my break with me and…” Adil smiled slightly. “He seems so wonderful. I have his number…I’m going to text him. I want to see him again.”

Tom clapped Adil on the back with a laugh. “That’s wonderful, Adil. It’s about time you find someone decent.”

Adil laughed. “Is that some sort of commentary on my past boyfriends?”

“I’m not saying yes or no,” Tom said slyly. “But…yes.”

Adil rolled his eyes, though he knew Tom had a very good point so he said nothing.

Sonny had a sly smile on his face. He was a man of few words, a strange contrast to his girlfriend, but over the years, Adil had learned to read him. “Just say it, Sonny,” he teased.

“It sounds like you’ve found someone much more _real_ than the others,” Sonny said with a low chuckle.

Adil had to admit, he didn’t have the best track record, something all his friends knew. They had helped him through many disastrous relationships over the years. Adil wasn’t always the best judge of character in that regard. But Sonny was right without even knowing the full story this time. Toby was definitely more real. More genuine…more honest and wonderful…and with no hidden agenda, Adil was sure of that much. Adil was so used to people putting on different faces for him, trying to be who and what he wanted. They always wanted something _more_ from Adil. But Toby wasn’t like that. Toby was awkward and nervous and didn’t try to hide any of it…or anything else that made him uniquely Toby. Well, the things Adil had started picking up on in their few meetings.

“Look at him!” Betsey’s squeal brought Adil from his thoughts. “Getting lost in his thoughts like a schoolgirl with a crush!” she patted Adil’s cheek with a wide grin. Adil rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Adil Joshi this _smitten_!”

“It’s not like that,” Adil looked down, unable to keep the smile from his face and not wanting to give Betsey _more_ fuel.

Not that she necessarily needed more fuel. “It’s _so_ like that.”

“So are you going to ask him out?” even Tom looked excited.

“Of course he’s going to ask him out!” Betsey almost knocked over her drink in her excitement. “Look at him! He’s so _sweet_ on this guy!”

Adil nodded, shooting Betsey a look for interrupting him. “Yes, of course I am. I guess I’ll…see if he wants to do coffee or something. Something simple and not threatening.”

His friends stared at him, all with raised eyebrows. All four of them knew that Adil wasn’t exactly one for simple. And not threatening? Tom, Betsey, and Sonny all exchanged looks that Adil tried to ignore as he concentrated on stirring his drink with the stirring straw in it. Right now, he wasn’t even sure if he could properly express what he meant. Hopefully he could buy himself a bit more time.

“What does ‘simple and not threatening’ mean?” Tom finally asked.

“He’s…different,” even with the bit of extra time he had had, Adil didn’t know how he could properly explain Toby Hamilton. “I don’t want to come on too strong with him. He’s not like that…he’s not like the others.”

Three sets of eyes studied Adil intensely. They had seen Adil through many men. Most of them were thoroughly unlikable, and even the likable ones didn’t hang around for too long. None of them had ever made the impression that this new guy seemed to have. Seeing Adil like this was something his friends had never seen before…all teasing aside. As Tom, Sonny, and Betsey looked at their friend, it was obvious that there was something new and different going on here. “He really is different from anyone else, isn’t he?” Sonny finally asked.

It really meant something that Sonny was the one to ask. Although he was easy enough for everyone to read by now, him taking those steps, being the one to say these things…it was a big deal. Adil, Betsey, and Tom looked over to Sonny after he spoke. They knew the importance of this one, and were slightly shocked anyway.

Adil finally nodded, trying to properly weigh the importance of Sonny speaking up. “He is. He’s _very_ different from anyone else. And he’s wonderful.”

“What’s his name?” Betsey asked, a bit calmer than she had been. A certain feel had fallen over the group, something none of them could name but all felt. And Adil knew it was about him…him and the man he had become somehow entangled with.

Because this was certainly a big deal. They all knew it. Adil’s friends could see it in his actions, in the way he spoke about this man. Even the minute things, like the look on his face when he spoke about him. The smile he didn’t seem to be able to help. The feeling that radiated from him when he spoke about him.

Everyone was holding their breath. Adil gave a beaming smile, finally speaking. “Toby. Toby Hamilton.”

“Toby Hamilton,” Betsey laughed. “Good luck, Toby Hamilton…you’re going to need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with us and the kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Is Chance, Twice is Coincidence, Third Time Is A Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize for the delay, but it seems like this will be the sort of fic that has no schedule, we just update whenever we feel like it. So sorry, not sorry :D

The high Toby felt from Friday’s events was shattered as soon as he and Freddie set off to their parents’ house.

While Mr. Hamilton disapproved of both of his sons’ carrier choices, he regarded his eldest’s as youthful experimentation before Freddie would eventually see sense and join the long line of Hamilton politicians. However, Toby was seen as a disappointment for too long to be treated with any semblance of kindness, and the difference in the parental expectations showed as soon as they were greeted, and it continued all throughout the weekend.

It was nothing new of course. Toby had been criticized and belittled by his father for as long as he could remember. But the contrast with his life in Oxford was so strong, it felt like it was a different universe and moving from one to the other felt like he was passing through a physical barrier.

During the short ride from Oxford to London, Toby tried to methodically lock away in his mind all that was good in his life. His success as a researcher renowned by his peers, the fun he was having with Joe, the pride he felt over the life built for himself all put behind an impenetrable wall so that his father wouldn’t be able to touch and taint them, as he did every time he was meeting his parents.

But the excitement over his budding feelings for Adil was too fresh and too stubborn, refusing to be pushed aside. After all, he was expecting a text and he didn’t want to wait till Monday to read it. In a sudden burst of defiance, Toby decided to keep his phone close to himself and wait for Adil’s promised text, but all he received were the usual messages Joe bombarded him with whenever he thought Toby needed cheering up.

By Saturday afternoon Toby all but given up hope. He still kept his phone in his pocket and off silent, but he stopped rushing to check it every time he felt the alert vibrate and after a while, he asked Joe to stop his texts. Even Mr. Hamilton pointed out Toby’s impatience, wondering who could be so important, who would contact Toby on the weekend, when it would be quite impolite for anyone to disturb Toby with work, then went on to have a long rant about the deficiencies of Toby’s carrier, including his colleagues’ apparent lack of manners. Knowing the truth would only worsen his father’s temper, Toby elected to not correct him.

By the evening Toby was inclined to agree with his father. He didn’t know much about Adil, but he did know that Adil acted friendlier at times than what he felt, and Toby had to admit that in all likelihood that was what happened between them.

Toby knew his own worth, he knew he wasn’t without good qualities, but his vast encyclopedic knowledge and his hard-working nature were of little to no consequence outside of the academic world and Toby realized that he didn’t have much to offer that would interest a man like Adil. He remembered how it felt when Adil accidentally complimented him, something that did feel honest in the moment, but Toby was never the best in telling that sort of thing. And even if Adil did mean it, he would soon find out that what he called adorable was in fact highly annoying to anyone who tried to spend more time with Toby. Maybe it was for the best that Adil wasn’t texting him, this way their two accidental interactions could remain happy memories in Toby’s mind and not be ruined by a failed attempt at a relationship.

Sunday morning found Toby with a splitting headache, something that wasn’t by any means rare in his parents’ home. He didn’t normally have problems with alcohol and he knew when to stop, but his father always drove him to drink until he didn’t care to have his many faults and failings being evaluated by Mr. Hamilton while his mother silently sat by, only trying to soften the blows by a few apologetic looks.

Once upon a time those looks filled Toby with the hope that they meant she cared, even if she was too scared to stand up to her husband, but since the looks were never followed up by any word or act of love even when she was alone with him, Toby learnt to disregard them, as he did with every other thing Mrs. Hamilton did in order to keep up appearances.

Before Toby could work himself up properly, there was a knock on his door, quickly followed by Mrs. Garland, carrying a breakfast tray.

“Good morning, my boy,” the woman greeted him. Growing up, the Hamilton’s housekeeper was the closest thing the boys had to a parental figure between the performative parenting of Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton and the never-ending line of nannies and tutors. “I just came to pamper you a bit, it has been too long since I had a chance.” While he ate, she questioned Toby about Emma, told him about the little news of the house that were beneath his parents’ dignity to mention and quickly fixed up the room, making it infinitely friendlier and warmer with a few simple touches. By the time she left, Toby’s mood has improved slightly, and his spirits were further raised a few minutes later, when his phone alerted him of the much-expected text from Adil.

It was a simple message, only Adil saying he enjoyed talking to him, but it instantly reminded Toby of the way the man’s bartender-smile morphed into a genuine one when he noticed Toby, and he couldn’t really doubt Adil’s sincerity. He quickly replied and the two went on to exchange a number of messages. Toby tried to keep the conversation up even when he joined his family, but following a few scratching comments from Mr. Hamilton, he decided to excuse himself from the conversation with Adil. He really didn’t want to listen to his father’s opinion on Adil. Toby wouldn’t let him tarnish whatever it was that seemed to be developing with Adil.

Adil’s texts provided a new kind of protection from his father’s disapproval, and while Toby knew that he couldn’t get away with so blatantly ignoring Mr. Hamilton too often, for a few short hours he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Luckily, soon after lunch Freddie excused them and drove Toby to the train before his resolve would have had a chance to falter.

Usually it took days for Toby to get back to himself after a weekend in London, but this time it couldn’t have been more different. With the occasional texts between Adil and him he all but forgot about the unpleasantness of Saturday by the end of Monday.

Talking with Adil was nothing like anything that Toby has experienced so far. It was a rollercoaster of emotions, one minute he would be as embarrassed as he could be, and the next, with just a word or look from Adil, he felt happy and hopeful. Every other sentence Toby said turned out to be something most people would laugh at him for, and Adil only smiled, as if those things were something special, as if _Toby_ was something special.

It didn’t hurt that Adil looked great too, but Toby was fairly certain that he would have liked the other man anyway. He first noticed Adil at an LGBT Conference that was held at the university. The conference was supposed to feature a diverse group of scientists, who were meant to show how queer issues appeared in their area of study. While the sciences introduced were indeed different (there were biologists and ethologists as well as historians and sociologists), the actual presenters were anything but diverse. Mostly men, all white and – if their presentations were anything to go by – straight professors and researchers. They all spoke about queer people in such clinical terms that Toby suspected that they had little to no contact with living, breathing queers.

When Mr. Joshi came on the stage, Toby suspected that he was only invited as the token… well, token everything presenter. The token student, token POC, token gay. But as he began his presentation, Toby quickly forgot about that. It was everything Toby was looking forward to when he signed up to attend. It was funny but informative, personal and professional at the same time. Toby was captivated. He never would have had the courage to initiate conversation, but he did look up some of Adil’s other essays that were available to the students.

When Joe took him to the Phoenix for the first time, and Toby saw Adil behind the bar, from much closer than at the conference, he quickly found that even if Adil was nothing like the men he usually dated, he was extremely fit. After that it didn’t take long for Toby to develop a crush on the handsome and smart man. It was the sort of crush one has on a celebrity, where he wouldn’t expect anything to come of it, he just enjoyed looking – or reading – when given the chance.

Bumping into each other and finding out that Adil had a great sense of humor and a charming personality quickly turned the crush into something more though. Toby didn’t really know what it was yet, but he longed for a chance to find out.

Toby still couldn’t imagine what Adil might see in him, but for some reason he couldn’t doubt the other man’s honesty. Uncharacteristic as it was, Toby found himself imagining a relationship with Adil. And with every text it seemed like more and more of a possibility. They were both busy with university work, but by Thursday evening, Toby was resolved to ask Adil out before the weekend.

The Friday class was the first thing that managed to bring Toby down. He didn’t particularly like teaching any of his classes, but in the rest at least he had students who actually cared about history and not just took it for the credits. He only kept this class because – since none of the professors fancied teaching it – it paid a little more than the rest. Not that Toby needed the money, but it filled him with a sense of pride to have some money that didn’t just come from his trust fund.

Toby was contemplating this as he was packing up after his only class following which no one ever asked any questions, when he looked out the door and his bad mood evaporated without a trace. Outside of the classroom was Adil, grinning at Toby and holding two cups of coffee.

“I remember you saying this was a hard class to get through... would you care to join me for a coffee break?”

“Adil! Hi!” Toby didn’t care about the students still lingering around the classroom as he let all his joy into those two words. “Sure, thanks,” he added as he took the cup Adil held out to him, remembering that he was asked a question. “The students in this one couldn't care less about history, so you can imagine what a joy it is to teach them,” Toby grimaced for a second, but his smile returned almost instantly. Toby didn’t think he could have stopped it if he tried. He spent the last couple of days trying to pluck up the courage to ask Adil out and now here they were, a proof that they were both in this together, whatever _this_ was.

“It's just a regular coffee,” Adil said, as if it wasn’t the most brilliant coffee Toby had ever had. “That way it will wear off quicker and you can get some decent sleep,” Adil teased. “I've had classes like that.  Comes with the territory, I guess.  But don't think about that now...it's time to relax a bit.”

“I always try to get a good night's sleep on Thursdays, so I'm not in such a bad state as I was last week. That doesn't mean I'm not open to drinking my bodyweight in coffee,” Toby laughed.

“Well at least I'll have a clear conscience this time.”

“Good to hear. We wouldn't want you to feel guilty on my account. So, do you have any classes today, or did you only come in to do research? Or you know, to buy me coffee?” Toby meant for it to come out as flirtatious but ended up awkwardly. Toby could have kicked himself for saying something so much like a cheesy pick-up line, but Adil seemed to take it as a joke and only laughed at it.

“I only had an early morning class today.  The office didn't need me, so I thought 'well maybe I should buy a cute boy some coffee and see if he wants to waste some time on me'.” Well, that didn’t help Toby’s blush, but at least his mood improved significantly, the smile back on his face.

“I wouldn't call it ‘wasting time.’ I mean, coffee is important” Toby teased. Then in a slightly more serious tone he asked “So you work here too, aside from your PhD? And the work at the bar? How do you have any time left?”

“Oh, it's always wasting time when it comes to me,” Adil teased. “Yeah, I work in the Psychology department office as well as the bar. I've learned not to sleep.”

“Yeah, who needs that? We can sleep once we are dead. Or at least done with university. Which is probably the same for me” Toby admitted, though he seriously hoped that once he got his first PhD and settled into a long-term position at the university, his sleep-schedule would improve.

“Probably the same for me as well.  I'm paying my own way through this, so it's, unfortunately, necessary. But now we get a break.  Let's go find somewhere warm.”

Toby was about to ask Adil if it meant that he was also planning a future in academics aside from working with children, but Adil’s next confession shut him up. Of course, he knew that there weren’t many students at Oxford whose family already had the money to pay for the university without it having any noticeable impact on the family finances, but he couldn’t recall knowing anyone who had to work two jobs next to the PhD work to be there. He suddenly felt very foolish for being proud of the little money he earned. Here he was, whining about lack of sleep while he lived in a flat he owned, had enough money to last him years even if he wouldn’t work at all, with practically any option available to him thanks to his family’s influence. While Adil worked three jobs to pay for his own education, to pursue a carrier in which he would have to face discrimination from people like Toby’s parents.

Toby knew it was cowardly, but he didn’t want to ruin by what might have been their first date by talking about money and the differences in their socioeconomic statuses, so he opted for only answering the second half of what Adil said. “How about the cafe? I could eat some biscuit with this. My treat this time.”

But Adil wasn’t so easily swayed. “Why that look?” he asked. “The café sounds lovely.  Nice and warm and more coffee when we need it.”

“Nothing... just that it's good that you are paying for it by working now. Student loans are killers,” Toby said, praying that Adil would believe his excuse or at least drop the subject. He started walking towards the café to avoid looking at Adil. “We should probably steer clear of too much coffee though.”

“My family doesn't have much, so it's a necessity.  I do have _some_ loans, but I'm trying to keep them minimal.” Then Adil laughed and added “Probably.  How about just enough to get through?”

Toby marveled at Adil’s ability to have two simultaneous conversations, especially where one of the topics was a rather serious one. Once again, he tried only answering the second half. “Sounds like a plan.”

Luckily this time Adil complied.

“Let's get over to the café.  I'm already shivering out here.”

Glad of the excuse, Toby increased his speed and strode over to the café without another word. Once there, he held the door open for Adil. “Just so we won't collide again, now that we both have coffees,” Toby winked, trying to erase the rest of the awkwardness.

“Absolutely brilliant,” Adil laughed. “Is here good?” he asked when he found an empty table.

“Perfect,” Toby smiled. “I'll go get some biscuits. Which ones would you like? Or something else?”

“Anything chocolate for me.”

“Alright. Be right back.” With that, Toby walked over to the queue, grateful of the short reprieve. He really liked Adil and he hoped that the differences in their backgrounds wouldn’t be too much. He knew the topic would eventually come up and they would have to talk about it if they wanted to build something that would last, but his family matters weren’t something that Toby liked to discuss on a first date – at least Toby hoped that this was that.

The queue moved slowly, but finally Toby bought the biscuits – triple chocolate for Adil and gingerbread for himself – and grabbed a few packets of coffee crème and sugar, then he turned back towards the table, but as soon as he looked up, he froze.

Adil was no longer alone. Two women and a man stood around the table, talking with him. The man was far too close and the way he looked at Adil made Toby’s stomach clench. Toby couldn’t see Adil’s face, with one of the women standing between them, but there was an air of familiarity showing in the way the man carried himself. Toby wondered if this was Tom. Adil only mentioned him when he listed his friends, but he never explicitly said that he was single, and the man’s expression made Toby think about whether he misread the whole situation with Adil.

Before Toby could panic and leave the café, the woman covering Adil moved to the side. Toby instantly recognized Adil’s expression. It was the same one Adil had by the end of the night at the pub when the people were getting too drunk and too insufferable. Adil was still smiling, but Toby could see that it was forced and that it didn’t reach his eyes. Normally Toby wasn’t too perceptive to the nuances of other people’s expressions, but last Friday he had seen Adil’s face change from this strained bartender smile to a genuine one several times when he went up to the bar.

Toby felt a little guilty for assuming the worst of Adil, when he always seemed so honest and open with Toby. But mostly he just felt relief, and he walked up to the table. He stopped a few steps away, waiting for Adil to notice him. He couldn’t understand much of what was said over the hubbub of the café, but he was fairly certain that he has heard the word date when Adil pointed at him. At that, Toby took the remaining few steps, doing his best to ignore the hostile glances the other three shot at him.

“So, I suppose I’ll see you guys around. Have a good day,” Adil said in the least kind voice Toby has ever heard from him – though it was still a kind tone by most standards. The trio left and Adil looked at the table as if he was contemplating banging his head against it.

“I see what you meant by annoyingly friendly strangers,” Toby said with a smile. “There you go,” he pushed Adil’s biscuits towards him, “these are the most chocolaty ones they have.”

“I'm so sorry you had to see that... The biscuits are perfect...thank you.”

“Well, it didn't look like you had much choice in them talking to you, so I don't think there's anything you need to apologize for,” Toby said because he didn’t see why Adil felt the need. Aside from Toby’s own initial jealousy about it, there was no harm in Adil talking to some friends. “Who were they?” he asked anyway, since that little voice inside his head sill wondered if the man was someone special to Adil.

“They frequent the pub.  The two girls are a couple, and the guy has been trying to get with me for ages.  The girls have been trying to...er...force us together.”

“Then I'm glad I was here as a deterrent. I do have my uses,” Toby joked in relief. He could see that Adil was uneasy about the issue, but Toby was just happy that there wasn’t anything between his and the stranger.

Adil chuckled before admitting “I'd much rather be on a date with you than anyone else.”

Toby could feel the usual blush cover his face, but this time he wouldn’t let himself look away. If Adil was going to be straightforward about what they were doing, then Toby could be too. “The feeling is mutual,” he said.

“Well then I'm glad we're out on this date.”

“Me too,” Toby agreed, hoping Adil wouldn’t mind how him only joining in his statements, but Toby wasn’t quite ready to voice his own declarations.

Adil didn’t seem to have a problem with it and might even have sensed Toby’s unease, because he swiftly changed the subject and they went on to talk about their respective researches.

Toby mostly dated men before with whom he did research or studied with, relationships of convenience, a chance to let off steam with someone he already spent most of his time with at the time. It was a surprisingly welcome change to have someone with whom he didn’t have too much in common.

They have been sitting there for quite some time when Adil finally looked at his watch. “Oh my...we've been here for hours,” he laughed. “We should probably go get some lunch.”

“Is it half noon already?” Toby marveled after checking his phone. “Sure, lunch sounds good. There is a place not far from here, but it doesn't have many students, so it would be quieter than here.”

“That sounds lovely. We could certainly use more quiet.”

“Let's go then!”

As they left the café, Toby once more held the door for Adil, but before he could make another joke about it, Adil said “Well what a perfect gentleman.”

“Benefits of a posh upbringing,” Toby said, instantly regretting bringing up his family background. It was fairly telling that he had the sort of childhood that involved classes in dancing and etiquette.

But Adil just chuckled. “Well I'm no damsel in distress, but I think it's lovely.” Then unexpectedly he asked, “Can I... hold your hand?”

For a minute Toby could only stare. It wasn’t that he never held hands on a date, but he never had anyone ask it as if it was a big deal. In fact, in his previous relationships almost any sort of physical contact was just a way to build up to sex, but the way Adil asked and the way he looked at Toby made Toby feel really special. As if just a chance to hold his hand would mean something to Adil. Toby couldn’t deny that he felt the same.

“I'm not much for the damsels anyway,” was all Toby said in the end, but he held out his hand, which Adil took instantly, linking their fingers together.

“Yes, I've figured that out by now.”

The moment felt important somehow. “This way then,” Toby signaled, too overcome to say much else and started walking, looking straight ahead.

“Thank you, Toby.”

“For what?” Toby asked in confusion. Sometimes he really couldn’t keep up with the jumps of Adil’s mind.

“For being you.  And for wanting to be with me,” Adil responded in that strangely open way of his that Toby admired about him since their first meeting.

That didn’t help Toby’s feeling of being overwhelmed, but he made himself look back at Adil anyway.

“My pleasure.”

“And I'm so glad for it.”

Toby only squeezed the hand he was holding in reply, returning his eyes to the road. He thought about how strange it was that he only met Adil properly a week ago and now here they were on a date, holding hands, enjoying each other’s company. It felt unreal, but the way Adil’s shoulder kept bumping into his arm proved that this wasn’t just a dream. Some of his thoughts must have showed on his face, because after a few moments of silence Adil asked him what he was thinking.

“Nothing” Toby lied. “So, what sort of food do you like?” he asked in an attempt to steer the conversation to safer topics.

They made small talk as they walked, but even that seemed interesting. Once they sat down at the little bistro, they moved on to more personal topics, talking about family and friends, their plans for their professional future and all sorts of things that would have been boring with anyone else. Of course Toby took care to limit any talk about his own family to Freddie and Emma.

Lunch turned into another coffee and before they noticed, several hours have passed. They only noticed the time when Toby’s phone rang.

“Shit, it's Joe. I have to take this, or he will just show up in person.”

“Did I keep you too long past midnight, Cinderella?” Adil teased.

“I was supposed to meet him almost an hour ago,” Toby explained before he picked up the phone. He leant back a little but didn’t bother moving further away, he had nothing to hide from Adil.

“Hi Joe,” he answered the phone in an apologetic tone.

“Toby, where are you? I've been waiting for you for almost an hour,” Joe complained.

“You'll never guess.”

“You are in the library and lost track of time?”

“I lost track of time,” Toby repeated, unwilling to disclose the details over the phone, even though he was excited to share the day’s news once he’d get to Joe.

“You are the worst friend ever, you know that, right?” Joe sighed in resignation. “But this is on me I guess, I should have known better than to just wait for you on a Friday instead of going to the library to collect you or at least calling you an hour before. Well, never mind that now, when can you get here?”

Toby just kept nodding along. This wasn’t the first time he heard that from his friends and he knew they didn’t really mind.

“I need to wrap up here, but I can be there in 30?” Toby said uncertainly, glancing at Adil, hoping he wouldn’t mind.

“If you aren't here by then, I'm going to go and get you.”

“I know you will,” Toby laughed before hanging up.

“Oh...well, I'm very sorry I kept you from that...” Adil apologized.

“Don't be, I had a great time,” Toby admitted. Then he decided to elaborate, it was better if Adil knew how Toby could be before he found himself at the receiving end of Toby’s absentmindedness. “And I have a habit of getting lost in one thing and forgetting about the next, so I'm often late and my friends need to call me to remind me I'm supposed to meet with them.”

“A great enough time to do it again? I'll have to remember that.  You just keep adding to the list of things that make you adorable, you know that?” Then Adil seemed to have registered what he just said and quickly amended it. “I didn't mean...I'm sorry, that was a bit much, wasn't it?”

“It's okay,” Toby said with a blush even though part of him wished Adil would stop saying things like that. Toby wasn’t used to being complimented so openly and he hardly knew what to do. But another part of him loved how Adil seemed to be so unreserved in his attraction. Toby had a feeling that if Adil kept it up, the part that enjoyed the compliments would soon overpower the other part. “And definitely yes! I mean to the meeting again. Maybe not wait another week this time though?” he asked, deciding to take initiative for the first time.

“I don't think I could wait another week if I tried, Toby.”

“I'm free...” Toby caught himself just in time before saying he was free all weekend. After all it was already Friday afternoon and even though he would have happily met Adil again the next morning, he worried that it might be too much for the other man. “I mean I'm pretty flexible in the afternoons. When would be good for you?”

“Later afternoons are typically okay.  Between classes and office work, I usually have a few hours before I have to get to the bar.”

“Tuesday then? There's a new exhibition at Pitt Rivers I've been wanting to see,” Toby offered

“That sounds absolutely lovely.”

“Good, meet you there then.” Toby’s eyes dropped to his hands that were slowly picking apart his napkin. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he worried that it might be too much.

“I'll meet you there. Can't wait.  Now go, before I get you in trouble with your friend,” Adil said, but he took Toby’s hand as if he was as reluctant to let go as Toby was to leave.

“Right,” Toby agreed but he didn’t move, only to look at their joined hands. He found some courage in it and decided to ask his question, leaving it up to Adil if making plans for a few weeks ahead was too much of a long-term commitment. “There's this party we, well Emma really, have every year. It is a sort of winter holidays slash end-of-term party. A small group of friends come over to our place, we have dinner and play some games. Would you maybe like to come? It's a few weeks away still, on the 15th of December, so you don't have to answer right now. You could also bring your friends?”

“I would absolutely love to come.” Adil squeezed Toby’s hand. “If you're not too worried about me meeting the important people in your life.  And I can ask my friends...I'm sure they'd enjoy it as well.”

“I'd like you to meet them,” Toby admitted with relief. And he really did. Freddie, Emma, and Joe were his family and their opinion mattered for Toby above anything else. He knew they would like Adil and he wanted them to get to know each other. “But I really have to go now. Thank you for today and see you on Tuesday.”

“Get going. And send my apologies.  I'll see you on Tuesday.”

“Bye,” Toby said, and he left, but before he would walk out the door, he turned back again to take one more look at Adil. Toby waved one last time before stepping outside.

It was already dark, cold, and wet, a typical November afternoon, but Toby felt perfectly warm. He enjoyed his work, he had three amazing friends, and he was on his way to getting the most perfect boyfriend he could have wished for. Despite his gloomy surroundings, he couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you thought of their first date!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Is Chance, Twice is Coincidence, Third Time Is A Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, SzonKlin sums it up nicely! I promise we're doing what we can!
> 
> Aren't these boys cute as buttons? ;)
> 
> And they're still not ours. Sadface.

Saturday during the day was all about schoolwork and that night Adil had gone out with his friends. He didn’t get the chance to text Toby until Sunday.

_I really enjoyed talking to you the other night._

And it was _more_ than true. Toby was like a breath of fresh air. He wasn’t like the others, the ones that tried to weasel their way into Adil’s life because they wanted to be a part of his life. Because of his popularity and charm. Toby was awkward and sweet and adorable, and Adil wanted to get to know him. To see everything about this amazing man he bumped into merely by chance. Perhaps fate had brought them together. Perhaps it was time to stop by the local Hindu temple and thank the Gods. Adil was starting to feel like someone was actually looking out for him.

Every time Adil’s phone buzzed with a new text from Toby, his smile got wider. Adil wanted to know everything about this man. He had never experienced such a…strange and intense connection with someone. And he loved it.

Adil couldn’t help replaying every moment with Toby in his mind. Their initial collision, meeting at the pub, Toby coming outside for Adil’s break from work. Moments that shouldn’t have been connected, but they were somehow, like some gold thread was being woven between the two men. And Adil certainly hoped it wove their lives together more and more.  
Toby Hamilton was someone special. Adil could see it, could feel it in his bones, in his soul.

At the same time, Adil was slightly nervous. He wasn’t sure what Toby wanted from this all. Although he had a feeling it was similar to what he hoped for, experience had taught Adil that it wasn’t always that simple. And even with their texting, that often bordered on flirtatious (or so Adil thought), there was no proper way to tell. That was the problem with texting, Adil had found. It was always difficult to properly read the tone.

So Adil figured the next step was finding out when he could see Toby again. Have a good face to face talk…maybe even some sort of _date_. He knew they were both very busy, as PhD students, but there had to be a chance for a break. Between work and classes and dissertations. Adil had barely seen his friends that week, mostly just short times, getting coffee and catching up as quick as they could.

But he desperately wanted to see Toby again. It was a matter of urgency that Adil had never really experienced before. He figured it was a matter of seeing how his week went and when he could find the proper amount of time he could devote to being with Toby. Because Toby deserved a lot more time than a half hour to hour long coffee break like Adil managed with his friends.

Of course, as it turned out, Adil’s week was busier than he had originally anticipated. There was extra work in the Psychology department’s office as the end of the semester was approaching, and the pub scheduled him for an extra shift. He also had a chunk of his dissertation due soon, and most of his free time was thrown into working on that.

Seeing Toby again was in the back of Adil’s mind the whole time, though. He couldn’t get the image of the other man out of his head. His soulful eyes, the fringe of hair he was constantly brushing out of his eyes. His smile, his absolute adorableness. The way he so desperately needed to get to know Toby better.

But over the week, the two men continued to text. It was promising in a way. Toby obviously wanted to be as much a part of Adil’s life as Adil wanted Toby to be a part of his life. And in many ways, it got Adil through…knowing that sooner or later, he’d find some time to see Toby.

It took until the Friday after they had first collided, but Adil found he had some time after his early morning class. The office didn’t need him that day, and he wasn’t due into the pub until ten. Hopefully Toby’s time lined up well enough with Adil’s block of time. He had to at least try.

He remembered something Toby had said about having a rough Friday morning class and Adil thought that might be the perfect chance to steal some time with the man he was so enamored by. Timing it out as best as he could, Adil stopped by the cafe, picking up two coffees and heading over to the building Toby had mentioned his morning class was in. He checked his watch…Toby should be getting out of class shortly. Adil was ready. This would be a proper first date.

Watching the people leaving the building, Adil was feeling slightly nervous. Hopefully this didn’t come across as an ambush or something like that. Hopefully it was a nice surprise. Hopefully Toby took it all and they could move forward with…whatever they had been building over the past week.

Adil felt like a lovestruck puppy. And he didn’t think he minded it too much.

When Toby came out, Adil couldn’t help a dazzling grin, standing there holding the coffees. This was it, this was Adil’s moment.

“I remember you saying this was a hard class to get through...would you care to join me for a coffee break?”

“Adil! Hi!” Toby grinned and it made Adil’s breath catch. “Sure, thanks,” he took the coffee. “The students in this one couldn't care less about history so you can imagine what a joy it is to teach them,” he grimaced for a moment before the smile was back on his face.

It looked like Toby was just as happy to see Adil as Adil was to see Toby. The week since they had started talking had seemed so _long_ when Adil just wanted to see the other man. He was so glad he had found this window of time…it would never be easy with their schedules, but next time…well, Adil didn’t want to have to wait another week.

Adil couldn’t help but grin widely at Toby’s grin. “It’s just a regular coffee,” before adding teasingly, “That way it will wear off quicker and you can get some decent sleep,” he figured it was an okay joke. A good way to lighten the mood. Adil nodded at Toby’s comment on his class. “I've had classes like that. Comes with the territory, I guess. But don't think about that now...it's time to relax a bit.”

Toby looked at the coffee. “I always try to get a good night's sleep on Thursdays, so I'm not in such a bad state as I was last week. That doesn't mean I'm not open to drinking my bodyweight in coffee.”

Teasingly, Adil continued. “Well at least I'll have a clear conscience this time.”

“Good to hear. We wouldn't want you to feel guilty on my account,” Toby said.

Adil couldn’t help his smile. Everything about Toby just made him light up. He was someone so _new_ …so _different_. And he loved it.

“So, do you have any classes today, or did you only come in to do research? Or you know, to buy me coffee?” it was adorable how, even when Toby wanted to tease and flirt, it just came out rather awkward.

Adil laughed. “I only had an early morning class today. The office didn't need me, so I thought 'well maybe I should buy a cute boy some coffee and see if he wants to waste some time on me’.”

Toby blushed, and Adil’s smile widened. Toby was _beyond_ absolutely adorable. “I wouldn't call it "wasting time". I mean, coffee is important,” he teased. “So you work here too, aside from your PhD? And the work at he bar? How do you have any time left?”

The conversation was back and forth, but Adil was okay with that. They were learning all about each other right now…something to base things on. Adil smiled slyly at Toby’s blush. He just couldn’t help himself. “Oh, it's always wasting time when it comes to me,” he laughed before answering Toby’s next question. “Yeah, I work in the Psychology department office as well as the bar,” before adding jokingly, “I’ve learned not to sleep.”

“Yeah, who needs that? We can sleep once we are dead. Or at least done with university. Which is probably the same for me.”

“Probably the same for me as well. I'm paying my own way through this, so it's, unfortunately, necessary,” he smiled. “But now we get a break. Let's go find somewhere warm.”

Surprisingly, Toby’s face turned serious when Adil said he was paying for his own education. Adil wondered just how well-off Toby _really_ was that that would be such a serious thing for him. Toby had dropped little hints about his family…probably without even realizing it. From what Adil had observed, as a person interested in Toby and the psychologist part of his brain that he just couldn’t turn off at times, there was a lot that Toby just wasn’t saying to him. Adil knew most people weren’t in that boat, but he was, and by now it was just a fact of life. His family had never had much, but they had their pride and integrity. And even though they had offered, quite often, to help Adil as much as they could, he always turned them down. They had much more to worry about…his older sister may be married and on her own, but his brother was still a teenager in school. Adil would much rather they worry about Dhani than him.

But it didn’t come up for just a moment. “How about the cafe? I could eat some biscuit with this. My treat this time,” the smile was back on Toby’s face.

But Adil didn’t know how to properly let it rest. He raised an eyebrow. “Why that look?” maybe he had made a mistake bringing it up again, so Adil quickly tried to resolve it. “The cafe sounds lovely. Nice and warm and more coffee when we need it.”

“Nothing... just that it's good that you are paying for it by working now. Student loans are killers,” again, Adil wasn’t sure how much Toby really knew about all of that, but he was mostly ready to let it drop. They started walking towards the cafe, neither of them looking at each other. “We should probably steer clear of too much coffee though,” Toby laughed, obviously trying to change the subject.

Adil shrugged, deciding he wanted to tie up loose ends. “My family doesn't have much, so it's a necessity. I do have _some_ loans, but I'm trying to keep them minimal,” but they didn’t need that right now, so Adil just laughed. “Probably. How about just enough to get through?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Let's get over to the cafe. I'm already shivering out here.”

They walked a little faster to the cafe, and when they reached it, Toby held the door for Adil. “Just so we won't collide again, now that we both have coffees,” he winked.

Adil laughed. “Absolutely brilliant,” he weaved through the cafe, looking behind him periodically to make sure Toby was still behind him. He finally found an empty table. “Is here good?”

“Perfect. I'll go get some biscuits. Which ones would you like? Or something else?”

Adil chuckled. “Anything chocolate for me.”

“Alright. Be right back.”

Adil watched Toby as he went to line up in the long queue. It didn’t surprise him that the cafe was extraordinarily busy at the moment…students wanting to fight the cold and get their caffeine fix. Toby moved with a strange awkward ease, and Adil was finding it wonderful just watching the other man. He was so busy watching Toby that Adil didn’t even notice people approaching his table.

“Adil!” a girl squealed.

Adil looked up, seeing two girls and a guy standing over the table. Although it wasn’t anything strange for people to approach him, it was the last thing Adil wanted to deal with right now. He just wanted to spend time with Toby…not deal with everything that came along with his popularity.

The two girls, Annie and Joanie, were a couple, and the guy, Sal, their “designated gay best friend”, were regulars at the bar. The girls had also been trying to worm their way into Adil’s inner circle for…God knew how long, and Sal was constantly trying to convince Adil to go on a date with him. At best, Adil found them extremely annoying. At worst, he just wanted to shout at them to go away.

“Annie. Joanie. Sal,” Adil nodded at them.

“So you come here too?” Annie grinned.

“Well…it is the best cafe on campus. There’s nothing too strange about that,” Adil said dryly.

“But funny running into you!” Sal gave a sparkling grin.

Adil raised an eyebrow. “Yeah…I don’t think it’s _that_ funny,” he looked over to where Toby stood, still in line. “Well it’s been nice seeing you, but-”

“When is your next night off?” Sal pushed. “We should go out for dinner.”

“Oh, you two would make such a cute couple!” Joanie sighed dreamily. “You’d be so good for each other!”

A headache was forming, and the last thing Adil wanted was for Toby to see all this. He had no interest in going out with Sal. He found the other man grating and too over the top. There was nothing wrong with flamboyancy, but there was also a line there. Sal was _way_ over that line.

“Well, you see-”

Which was when Toby appeared. Adil felt himself flush in shame that Toby had to experience this part of Adil’s life, when people just randomly came up to him and tried to get in with him. It wasn’t something that Adil was especially proud of.

So he decided to use it to his advantage.

“As you see,” he motioned to Toby’s coffee cup on the table and then to Toby. “I am on a date, and we’d rather not be disturbed right now.” Was it a date? Adil was certainly hoping it was. Hopefully Toby was feeling the same way about it…at the very least, hopefully he would play along to get rid of the annoying people standing before them.

Annie, Joanie and Sal all looked from Adil to Toby. Annie and Joanie were looking at him with judgmental eyes, and Sal just looked angry and jealous. Maybe they didn’t see much in Toby, but Adil didn’t care. He would take Toby over just about anyone else in the world any time.

“So,” Adil continued briskly. “I suppose I’ll see you guys around. Have a good day,” he gave a pleasant smile. Petulantly, the three of them stormed off. Adil looked down, not wanting to face Toby now that he had seen a piece of Adil’s life that he wasn’t particularly proud of.

“I see what you meant by annoyingly friendly strangers,” Toby said with a smile. “There you go,” he pushed Adil’s biscuits towards him, “these are the most chocolaty ones they have.”

Adil stared at the table, clearly ashamed of the whole situation. “I’m sorry you had to see that…” he took a deep breath, trying to relax himself some. “The biscuits are perfect…thank you.”

Toby wasn’t _quite_ having it. “Well, it didn't look like you had much choice in them talking to you so I don't think there's anything you need to apologize for,” his words certainly made Adil feel a bit better about it all. “Who were they?”

With an apologetic smile, Adil shrugged. “They frequent the pub. The two girls are a couple, and the guy has been trying to get with me for ages. The girls have been trying to...er...force us together.”

“Then I'm glad I was here as a deterrent. I do have my uses,” Toby winked, showing he was only joking about it. But it still made Adil chuckle.

“I’d much rather be on a date with you than anyone else.”

The blush on Toby’s face was absolutely adorable. Adil was finding he liked the look a lot. “The feeling is mutual.”

Adil smiled slyly. “Well then I’m glad we’re out on this date.”

“Me too.”

It was lovely just sitting there with Toby, drinking coffee and eating biscuits. They talked about everything, and it was the most comfortable Adil had been with anyone in a long time. He liked how enthusiastic Toby got…how he talked with his hands when he got especially excited. He liked the way Toby laughed, the joy that showed through in his face.

Adil was completely captivated.

At some point, he thought to check his watch. He didn’t know how long the two had been there…obviously time had flown though. It was past lunch time.

“Oh my…we’ve been here for hours,” Adil laughed. “We should probably go get some lunch.”

Toby looked at his phone. “Is it half noon already? Sure, lunch sounds good. There is a place not far from here, but it doesn't have many students, so it would be more quiet than here.”

Adil smiled. “That sounds lovely. We could certainly use more quiet.”

“Let’s go then!” Toby stood, pulling on his coat and throwing his cup in the trash as they headed out. At the door, Toby opened it, holding it open for Adil.

Toby’s enthusiasm made Adil smile widely. He pulled on his coat and threw out his trash as well. He looked at Toby holding open the door. “Well what a perfect gentleman,” he teased, going through and waiting for Toby to follow.

“Benefits of a posh upbringing,” Toby chuckled before quieting suddenly. Adil raised an eyebrow, wondering if Toby was regretting those words but he chose not to say anything.

Instead, he just chuckled. “Well I’m no damsel in distress, but I think it’s lovely,” he looked over at Toby shyly. “Can I…hold your hand?” he didn’t want to scare Toby off or anything…Adil knew he could be a physical person, but Toby was different from other guys. While Adil would usually make the first moves, he never really found himself in a place to actually _ask_. But he had the feeling that was a lot more important with Toby. If asking was what it would take, asking was what he would do.

Toby was silent for a second, just standing there and looking at Adil. Adil felt worry in his stomach. Had he already managed to break the spell between the two of them?

“I’m not much for the damsel anyway,” Toby finally said. Maybe he was fine, then. And when he smiled again and held his hand out, Adil felt the worry turn to relief.

With a reassuring smile, Adil nodded. “Yes, I’ve figured that out by now,” and he couldn’t help the wide grin when Toby held out his hand, taking it and intertwining their fingers.

“This way, then,” Toby indicated with his free hand and they started walking.

As they did so, Adil couldn’t help looking at Toby, smiling widely. He wasn’t sure who was looking out for him…for them, but he continued to find himself grateful for it. Who would have thought that a random cafe collision would turn into something as wonderful as this?

Toby was someone special, Adil knew that for sure.

Toby was looking ahead but kept smiling a little. Adil had the sense he was feeling it as well. This…strange connection they had discovered…two people from two different worlds…and yet they fit together in some strange way.

“Thank you, Toby,” Adil finally said softly.

“For what?” Toby looked over, clearly confused.

Adil laughed softly. “For being you. And for wanting to be with me.”

Toby looked away for a second but then turned back, smiling. “My pleasure.”

There was something just so entrancing about Toby’s smile. Adil felt he could just stare at it forever and never grow tired of the look on Toby’s face. “And I’m so glad for it.”

Toby squeezed Adil’s hand quickly but didn’t say anything more as he kept leading the way to the restaurant, just looking ahead. Adil was starting to feel like being with Toby was going to be something completely new for him. For both of them. But Adil had…never really been in a dating situation quite like this.

Getting lost in his thoughts like this wasn’t necessarily _strange_ for Adil, but he felt like he had a lot to think about. His heart was pounding like crazy as he held hands with Toby, their arms bumping together every so often. And it felt like all the sensations were magnified. Toby’s hand in Adil’s, the way his fingers felt. The goosebumps Adil got every time they squeezed hands or bumped arms. This was new. This was what Adil had always wanted without even knowing it.

And as he just smiled as he watched Toby carefully, he certainly didn’t think he minded. And by the wide smile on Toby’s face, Adil was pretty sure Toby didn’t mind either.

Adil grinned slyly. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Toby chuckled. “What sort of food do you like?”

The restaurant was a nice bistro with a wide selection of food. They sat in a more private area of it, again just talking, holding hands across the table until their food came. It was interesting to Adil, how easy conversation came with Toby. They shared very little in common, but that made things that much better. Talking about life and their studies, their favorite books and movies and music, a bit about family. Things that _should_ pretty much come with a first date.

It was one of those things that Adil always looked for and rarely found. He had dated plenty of guys before…had a wide range of experiences with all the men in his past. Toby was different from all of them. And Adil didn’t even think it was a matter of type, although if he was honest with himself, Toby would never have been his type. In a different world with different events, Adil wouldn’t have given Toby a second thought. Whatever had happened, though, that had gotten them to where they were, were beyond Adil’s ability to process. He never would have pegged Toby as someone he would want to date…but it made him even more certain he wanted to be with Toby Hamilton.

Again, they just found themselves talking, losing track of anything else. Until Toby’s phone rang. He pulled it out, turning white. “Shit, it’s Joe. I have to take this or he will just show up in person.”

Adil replied teasingly. “Did I keep you too long past midnight, Cinderella?”

“I was supposed to meet him almost an hour ago,” Toby picked up the phone, leaning back. Adil heard snippets of the other half of the conversation as Toby spoke. “Hi Joe… _where are you?_ You’ll never guess…I lost track of time… _worst friend ever…library to collect you…_ ” Toby was nodding. “I need to wrap up here, but I can be there in 30?” Toby glanced at him. “… _get you_ …I know you will,” he laughed and hung up.

“Oh…well, I’m very sorry I kept you from that…”

“Don’t be, I had a great time. And I have a habit of getting lost in one thing and forgetting about the next, so I'm often late and my friends need to call me to remind me I'm supposed to meet with them,” Toby laughed.

Adil smiled slyly. “A great enough time to do it again?” he laughed. “I'll have to remember that. You just keep adding to the list of things that make you adorable, you know that?” Adil balked slightly, worried he had gone a bit far. “I didn’t mean…I’m sorry, that was a bit much, wasn’t it?”

Adil couldn’t screw this up. He couldn’t treat Toby like every other guy he had dated. Toby was different. Toby was so much better than all of them. Adil knew he had to reel back a bit with him…be more careful about what he was saying, his actions. It was more important to take things at Toby’s pace. Do what was right for him. The two men were building something new. They had to do it right.

“It’s okay,” Toby ducked his head slightly but Adil could see he was blushing again. “And definitely yes! I mean to the meeting again. Maybe not wait another week this time though?”

It all made Adil feel a bit better, and he laughed. “I don’t think I could wait another week if I tried, Toby.”

“I'm free...I mean I'm pretty flexible in the afternoons. When would be good for you?”

“Later afternoons are typically okay. Between classes and office work, I usually have a few hours before I have to get to the bar.”

“Tuesday then? There's a new exhibition at Pitt Rivers I’ve been wanting to see.”

“That sounds absolutely lovely.”

“Good, meet you there then,” Toby played with his napkin, avoiding Adil’s eyes.

Adil grinned. “I’ll meet you there,” he took Toby’s hand across the table. “Can't wait. Now go, before I get you in trouble with your friend.”

“Right,” Toby laughed, looking at their joined hands. “There's this party we, well Emma really, have every year. It is a sort of winter holidays slash end-of-term party. A small group of friends come over to our place, we have dinner and play some games. Would you maybe like to come? It's a few weeks away still, on the fifteenth of December, so you don't have to answer right now. You could also bring your friends?” he kept looking at their hands. Adil wondered if he was a little nervous about it all.

Adil grinned and squeezed his hand lightly. “I would absolutely love to come,” he continued to try and be light. “If you're not too worried about me meeting the important people in your life. And I can ask my friends...I'm sure they'd enjoy it as well.”

“I’d like you to meet them. But I really have to go now,” Toby stood and put on his coat, still speaking. “Thank you for today, and see you on Tuesday.”

All it took was a smile. “Get going,” before continuing teasingly, “and send my apologies. I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

“Bye,” Toby walked out, turning back at the door to wave again before he left.

Adil let out a soft breath. It wasn’t going to take him long to completely fall for Toby. And he was finding…he just didn’t even mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with us, you guys! Kudos and comments are always lovely!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end-of-term party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things to those who wait... especially to Toby and Adil, who decided to take things slower than usual but they are about to get those good things.

When the doorbell rang announcing the second group to arrive, Toby jumped again, but he still waited for Emma to open the door. He might have been familiar with the social rules of such a gatherings but most of their guests weren’t, or at least weren’t as strictly observing it as Monseigneur Marchand, their old-fashioned tutor had trained Freddie and Toby to do, so it was always safer to have Emma act as the first line of greeting when people he only knew casually arrived. But he ventured close enough that Emma only had time to finish her first sentence before he was by her side welcoming Adil and his friends.

“Hi,” Toby waved awkwardly, internally cringing at himself. But coming face to face with three of the most important people in Adil’s life stunted his already limited social abilities. Toby knew he had to do his best to make these people like him and find him worthy of Adil if he wanted a chance at a real relationship with him.

The past few weeks were some of the happiest, most carefree weeks of Toby’s life. The end-of-term tasks of a PhD student fited Toby far better than the tasks he had before, as he never did well in the types of exams where he just had to parrot whatever the professors have told in class. And more important than the reduced university stress was the time he got to spend with Adil.

Their relationship progressed slowly but surely, even if Toby wasn’t entire sure if he could call it a relationship yet. He had no doubt about where they were headed, but he also knew that, no matter what his friends thought, they weren’t there yet. They spent as much time together as Adil’s busy schedule allowed and then some, Joe taking full advantage of the fact that he didn’t need to resolve to bribery to get Toby to go to the Phoenix with him on the weekends. Every time their schedules forced them to go a few days without meeting, he felt the absence more and more and their reunions gotten more and more enthusiastic, but they never kissed. Despite going through the longest dry spell since coming to Oxford, Toby had no desire to see anyone else, and with all the time they spent together, Toby knew Adil would have no time to date others (though he suspected that the shorter man also had other reasons beyond the lack of time) but they never talked about being exclusive. They went on dates which were recognized as such, but they never discussed the possibility of a shared future.

Normally this would have frustrated Toby, as he liked knowing what was what, but this time it comforted him. He knew in his heart that he wanted whatever he could get with Adil for however long they could have it and he trusted that Adil felt the same. Going at a slower pace, not trying to live up to any arbitrary timeline set up by others, made the whole thing _theirs_ and Toby wouldn’t have traded it for a thousand casual encounters.

As much as he loved touching Adil, be it a hug for a greeting or holding hands while walking through a park, he was glad that Adil didn’t initiate a hug this time. Meeting such important people, Toby felt better following the rules of polite society. The warm looks Adil sent his way were enough to keep him grounded.

Introductions were made, pleasantries were exchanged, and Toby was only mildly surprised when Emma and Betsey hugged instead of shaking hands.

“Nice to meet you all,” Toby claimed, having slightly recovered from the first shock. “I’m glad you could make it,” he added, mostly addressing Adil.

However, it was Tom who replied. “Nice to meet you, too. We were starting to think Adil made you up,” he joked.

“As if,” Adil replied with a roll of his eyes but he took Toby’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze which Toby took to mean that he was just as happy to be there as Toby was to have them.

Once the group hung their coats, Toby lead them into the festively decorated living room. Where Toby was suddenly hit with the realization of just how huge that room was, painfully aware that the four newest guests had far more modest means of living. He didn’t care that Adil wasn’t exactly well-off, but he could only hope that Adil wouldn’t care more about the difference. Toby knew that it was easy to not put a big importance on money when he was the one who had it. Over the past weeks of dating he didn’t hide that he was rich, but he didn’t flaunt it either – that wasn’t in his nature – and this was the first time when Adil would have a chance to see at least some of the extent of the Hamilton wealth.

Toby even thought about asking Emma how she felt about the difference between her and Freddie, but it wasn’t the same. The Garlands might have modest backgrounds but working for the Hamilton family for close to three decades now, especially considering the delicate and questionable nature of Mr. Garland’s services as a glorified fixer, provided them with a considerable income and Emma was raised along with the Hamilton twins, so she was no stranger to their luxurious lifestyle. And by all expectations, Emma was going to be far more successful financially than Freddie, who was working at a law office concentrating on protection of civil rights.

“Very nice and festive,” Adil observed in a pleasant tone that Toby failed to use to determine the short man’s take on their financial disparity.

Instead of dwelling on it any further, Toby introduced Joe, who abandoned the group he was talking to, and Freddie, who came in from the kitchen to greet the unofficial guest of honor, while Emma listed off the names of the other people in the room.

“Nice to meet you all,” Freddie said, making sure to avoid the impression of caring more about Adil than the rest.

“Joe, Freddie. It’s wonderful to meet you,” Adil answered.

Of course, Joe wasn’t as tactful as Freddie. “So, you are the famous Adil. Toby only talks of you recently,” he told the group.

“Joe!” Toby groaned, but then he just laughed. “Joe's a journalist, so he tends to bend the truth, don’t believe a word he says.” As usual, he couldn’t be mad at his friend.

“Slander,” Joe protested with mock outrage.

Adil chuckled. “He probably makes me sound much more great than I actually am. I'm sure I'll let you down.”

Toby could see that Joe was about to once again retort, but luckily so did Emma and she decided to steer the conversation to more appropriate topics. “So, I know Adil is studying psychology, but what do you guys do?”

“Sonny and I play the jazz clubs.  We graduated last year.  Tom is studying psychology with Adil,” Betsey counted off.

“Where do you play?” Joe inquired. “Jazz isn't really my scene but I'm always up to try new things with new friends.”

“Different clubs on different nights, but Adil gets us into the Phoenix a lot.”

“Always looking out for friends,” Adil claimed.

“Well, the Phoenix I do know, next time I won't avoid jazz night then.”

Content that their respective friends seemed to be getting along, Toby turned to Adil under the cover of the conversation. “I haven't said anything to them that wasn't the truth and I doubt you could ever let anyone down.”

“You are far too good for me.” Toby almost snorted at the ridiculousness of that statement, as if Adil wasn’t way out of his league. Rather he chose to return to the role of the host, as Emma had gone out to welcome some new guests and Freddie returned to the kitchen at some point.

“Would any of you like something to drink?” Toby pointed to a smaller table at the side of the room with a wide selection of drinks on it.

“Drinks would be good,” Adil said.

“Oh, thank God, alcohol. This semester has been a nightmare,” Tom exclaimed.

 “I certainly don't miss being a student,” Sonny replied.

By the time Toby finished pouring, Emma came back in the room and left the newcomers to walk over to their group.

“Betsey, there's someone I'd like you to meet,” she claimed and, without waiting for a reply, she wove their arms together and pulled Betsey away. “Trish is studying music management...” she started to explain. Toby didn’t hear the rest and he didn’t really mind. He just hoped that Betsey wouldn’t be offended by Emma trying to set her up.

“Excuse Emma, she loves introducing people,” Toby explained to the remainder of the group with a forced laugh. “It means she likes Betsey. She can be a bit pushy, but Betsey doesn't look like someone I should worry about.”

“Betsey loves every second of it. She would never say no. I feel like she and Emma are going to get along very well” Sonny replied, easing Toby’s worries.

“Agreed,” Adil said. “Are you alright? I don't want them to be too overwhelming. They've all been dying to meet you,” he added more quietly, leaning closer to Toby.

“It's okay. I think Joe would have resolved to violence to force me to introduce you if it weren't for the promise of tonight, so I'm doubly happy that you are here,” Toby teased.

Adil laughed at that. “Who would have thought our friends would get so crazy?” He grabbed Toby’s hand again. “So, where can we go to celebrate without our friends jumping on us too much?” he asked jokingly.

That shocked Toby. He thought he was prepared for tonight, the well-known role he was going to play gave him confidence and he felt like Adil was trying to change the rules in the middle of the game. He tried to steer the conversation back to better known waters. “I doubt we can avoid them here,” he laughed nervously. “But we should be more or less safe I think, once they get over the initial shock of meeting. And I think dinner will be ready soon anyway.”

Luckily Adil let it go, if he even meant what Toby understood in the first place. It wasn’t that he was against the idea of making out with Adil, quite the opposite in fact. However, Toby has never been in a relationship that progressed this slowly sexually. Or one that would have had such substantial emotional foundation. As unfamiliar as he was with this type of relationships, it was no surprise that he was taken aback when Adil proposed that they go somewhere private for the first time, especially since it happened while they were surrounded by friends. But the more he thought about it, the sorrier he became that he didn’t take Adil up on the offer.

Joe slapping Toby on the back pulled him out of his thoughts. “Don't keep Adil all to yourself! He is here to get to know us, not for you!”

At this, Toby laughed wholeheartedly, and the conversation moved on. Toby was pleased to see how well Adil got along with Joe and more than a little relieved that Adil’s friends seemed to like him too. He was especially pleased with himself when he was left alone with Tom and Sonny for a good fifteen minutes – Joe having stolen Adil under the guise of needing help with the drinks – and he managed not to say or do anything embarrassing for the entire time.

The dinner was a great success with everyone appreciating Freddie’s cooking and Adil seemed to enjoy the story of how Freddie got so spoiled growing up, that upon moving out, he learnt how to cook from their housekeeper rather than to be forced to eat the subpar food of the best restaurants in Oxford. If Adil was bothered by the apparent luxury of the Hamiltons’ lives, he didn’t show.

After dinner, the company moved back to the living room, and broke up into smaller groups. Emma sure knew how to throw a party and mix people. If she had no ambition beyond being a trophy wife, she would be the best wife for Freddie his father could have asked for.

At one point the wine started running low and Emma asked Toby to get some more from the kitchen. Adil offered to help and the two of them were on their way out of the room when Betsey’s shriek halted them. “Stop! Stop, stop, both of you stop!” she squealed.

Toby, Adil, and really the entire room turned to look at her in confusion.

“What is it?” Toby asked at the same time as Adil exclaimed, “Christ, Betsey, has someone died?”

As usual, Emma was the first one to recover and she answered with a smirk, “Oh, look up!” and she pointed above Toby’s and Adil’s heads. They both looked up at the same time. Toby heard a soft “oh,” escape Adil, but he was too busy groaning and hiding his face himself to pay much attention to the shorter man’s reaction. Still he only needed a moment to collect himself. He had just enough to drink to be more daring than usual and it was Adil after all, it wasn’t like Toby never thought about kissing him before, quite the opposite in fact. So he turned toward the other man with a blush on his face and determination in his eyes.

“Come on, you two! It's tradition!” Betsey urged them.

“What about it?” Toby asked Adil, lowering his mouth within easy reach of Adil’s.

“Well,” Adil answered, “I guess it _is_ tradition.”

That was all the invitation Toby needed and he pressed his lips against Adil’s. He only intended for a quick peck, but finally being able to kiss Adil was too good to stop and they spent a few moments with their lips pressed together, hardly moving. Finally, the cheers of the people around them reached Toby's mind and he pulled back a little. He was blushing more than ever, but his eyes didn’t leave Adil. He only looked away when he heard someone whistling.

“Oh God,” Adil chuckled, for once appearing just as, if not more, embarrassed as Toby. “Even _I'm_ not that much of an exhibitionist,” he told Toby, as if a chaste kiss under the mistletoe was the height of exhibitionism. “I believe we were going somewhere a bit more private?” he whispered.

“That’s right,” Toby agreed, trying to find his voice. “We'll go get that wine then,” he added loudly to the room in general, hoping that his friends would get his message and leave him be with Adil, because he wasn’t planning on coming back to the room anytime soon.

“Subtle, Toby. Very subtle,” Adil teased as he let Toby pull him towards the kitchen. “Hopefully they're not expecting that wine too soon.”

Toby just laughed at that and said, “I don’t care,” in answer to both of Adil’s remarks.

Finally reaching the kitchen, he turned to face Adil. They weren’t touching, save for where they still held each other’s hand, but there was barely any space between them.  Toby felt his mouth curve into a smile so wide his cheeks almost hurt. Knowing that it would have been enough for either of them to move just a few inches took away the urgency Toby felt seconds ago, and he let himself savor the moment, hoping that this time Adil would initiate the kiss, because he felt so overcome with emotion, he wasn’t sure he could move on his own.

“I guess it's good I don't care either.”

Fortunately, Adil didn’t disappoint and after a little more staring into each other’s eyes, he whispered Toby’s name and with his free arm he pulled the tall man down and kissed him. The movement spurred Toby on as well and he let go of Adil’s hand to caress his jaw while he used his other arm to pull their bodies flush against each other.

After almost a month of waiting – or years, from the beginning of Toby’s crush – once they started kissing, they didn’t seem to want to waste any more time and the kiss quickly deepened, the two men getting lost in each other, leaving the rest of the party without wine far longer than anyone expected.

***

The party started winding down around eleven. From the corner of his eye Toby could see the crowd in the room thinning as more and more people left, but he couldn’t be bothered by his duties as a host. Emma and Freddie were more than happy to play the role and he let himself get lost in his conversation with Adil. They didn’t say anything about the kisses they shared earlier in the evening, not that they had many opportunities to do so. Even if the loveseat they were sat on felt like a world of its own, Toby was still aware enough of the people around them to talk about what just happened. But they didn’t need to anyway. Even when talking about their research or their individual plans for the winter break, it felt more intimate than anything he ever did in his previous relationships.

Toby would have been content to spend the entire next week like that, but after a while they were interrupted by Tom.

“Hey, you ready to go Adil?”

Adil looked up at his friend in surprise. Apparently, Toby wasn’t the only one who lost track of time this once. “Oh,” Adil said as he stood up, followed by Toby. “I was thinking I would stay a bit and help clean up some.”

“Oh, Tom! Is it already that late?! I can't believe Joe left without saying goodbye,” Toby laughed as he looked around and realized that everyone else has already left. Emma came back in, probably after seeing out the last of the guests, and now it was just the five of them. Toby felt a flash of disappointment over their night already coming to an end before Adil’s statement registered. “That would be great,” Toby smiled gratefully at Adil, and his mind started to wonder at once. He knew there wasn’t much to clean up between Freddie’s tendency to do the dishes right after dinner and Mrs. Gardiner coming to clean on Monday, but maybe Adil would be open to staying the night.

“I guess Bets and Sonny left already, too?” Adil asked.

“Yeah, a bit ago.  Well...I'll just head home, then.  Stay over if it gets too late, okay?” Toby had a sudden urge to protest, but then he realized, that – much like Emma and Freddie – Tom must also be unaware that this would be a significant step in their relationship, even if, as Adil’s roommate, he must know that they never spent the night together, otherwise he wouldn’t so casually invite Adil to stay at Toby’s. But Toby couldn’t – or rather wouldn’t – protest it, he himself was just thinking about Adil sleeping over after all.

Adil nodded, seemingly unaware of the importance of the moment, but by then Toby could recognize the excitement that was hidden beneath the mask of nonchalance. “I'll text you and let you know,” was all he said to his flatmate.

“Don't worry, Tom, I won't cast Adil out into the night,” Toby added teasingly. “Good night. It was nice to finally meet you. Text me when you get back from the holidays and we'll see when we can meet so I can get you in the History Department's library.”

“I appreciate that. I can't afford the flat without him,” Tom said with false dryness, earning an eyeroll from Adil. “It was nice to finally meet you as well, Toby.  Thanks for having me...and I will definitely be doing so!”

“Bye, Tom,” Toby smiled as he shook hands with Tom. He was really worried about getting along with Adil’s friends, so finding out that Tom’s research involved historical topics as well was a great relief to him.

Toby and Adil saw Tom out and after a final round of goodbyes they headed back to the living room.

“Is there a lot of cleaning up left?” Adil asked.

“Not really,” Toby answered with a shrug. “Freddie likes to clean up as he goes, so we just need to drop the few remaining glasses in the dishwasher and that's it,” he explained, leaving out the small detail of the cleaning lady. They talked about almost everything in the last month, but Toby was still reluctant to let Adil know the full extent of his family’s wealth. “So, you can call Tom back and leave with him if you like, or...” Toby drew the word out in mock suspense, “we could just say that the cleaning took much longer, and you could stay.” Toby’s tone left no doubt about which option he preferred, and he hoped that his nervousness wasn’t obvious.

“Why am I not even that surprised?” Adil asked with a laugh, showing just how well he already knew Freddie. “You know...I'm _really_ liking the sound of that 'or',” he admitted with a sly smile. “Who knows, clean up could take a while anyway, right?”

Emma and Freddie choose that moment to walk back in the room from the kitchen where they were probably finishing up the dishes.

“Not if they do it first,” Toby said to Adil, indicating them with his head.

“We should beat them to it,” Adil proposed.

Toby turned slightly towards the others, not letting go of Adil’s hand that he only then realized he was holding. “You can leave it, Adil and I'll take care of that.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “The kitchen's done, it's only this room that is left.”

“Sure, you can call it a night.”

“Thanks, we wanted to get an early start tomorrow,” Freddie said. “Adil, you're welcome to stay the night.” Toby barely managed not to roll his eyes at everyone else’s eagerness to invite his date to stay, but at least by then he managed to issue the invite himself as well so he couldn’t be angry.

“Don't worry...we'll take care of it,” Adil confirmed. “I'm just going to text Tom that I won't be home tonight,” he added more quietly.

Toby waited for his friends to leave the room before replying, “I think he already figured that one out,” Toby laughed but suddenly he realized that Tom, and Freddie, and probably even Emma and their other friends who sneaked out without a goodbye, likely thought that they would be having sex that night and his face froze. Was that what Adil was expecting? Not that Toby wouldn’t have happily obliged if that was what Adil wanted but seeing as they waited a month for their first kiss, Toby didn’t really think they would go all the way in one night.

However, all his fears evaporated as soon as Adil looked up and Toby realized that he didn’t really care what would happen as long as he was with the other man.

“I guess we should get this over with quickly...” Toby gestured around the room, indicating the plates and glasses scattered around wherever people just put them down during the party, but other than that, he made no move. Staring at Adil’s face, and he bit down on his lower lip.

“Probably” Adil agreed while pocketing his phone. “All good,” he said before reaching up and placing a quick peck on Toby’s lips.

“Then again, there's no hurry,” Toby pointed out and leaned down for a proper kiss, his left hand rising to cup Adil’s face, fingers caressing the soft face and the coarse beard, just like he did earlier in the kitchen. It didn’t take long for him to develop an affection to the contrasting sensations beneath his fingers and he couldn’t stop his mind from wondering what it would feel like on other parts of his skin.

“Mmm...I suppose as long as it gets done...” Adil injected, pulling back from the kiss to catch their breath before connecting their lips again, wrapping his arms around Toby to pull him close, cleaning forgotten.

It had taken Toby and Adil almost an hour to finish cleaning up, seemingly determined to make up for the weeks spent without kissing in just this one night. But after a while they still managed to get ready for bed. Toby’s determination not to take things further that night wavered when he saw Adil walk out of the en-suite wearing Toby’s clothes. So far he only ever saw Adil wear items that were no doubt selected to match the occasion and each other, as opposed to Toby’s selection process which consisted of having two wardrobes, one for everyday clothes and one for the rest, so he could just reach in and put on whatever he grabbed first before heading to the uni. Adil often made comments about Toby being _ridiculously adorable_ and seeing Adil in sweatpants which’s legs had to be turned up and in a shirt that hung well past the short man’s hips finally proved to Toby how that can be a good thing.

“So, it's probably obvious, but I really enjoyed tonight,” Toby confessed, pulling back from a lazy kiss they shared, tangled up in bed.

Adil chuckled at that, his breath tickling Toby’s lips. “Really enjoyed it, huh?  Nope, not obvious at all,” he teased before reaching for another kiss.

“I can't believe it took us this long to have our first kiss,” Toby marveled the next time they came up for air. This time he pulled back slightly more, so his eyes could roam all over Adil’s face followed by his fingers, tracing the lines of the smaller man’s face, his ear, his cheekbone, his bearded jawline, momentarily at loss for words in wonder over the beauty of the man in his arms and the knowledge that such an amazing person would want him, awkward, bland, dime-a-dozen Toby.

“I can't believe it either.  But it was definitely a special one,” Adil said while peppering a million little kisses all over Toby’s face. “Of course, now I'm never going to want to stop kissing you. I'm never going to be able to think of anything else.”

Toby found he couldn’t argue with that logic, so he only said, “you won't hear any complaints from me.”

“I didn't think I would.”

Toby tried to deepen the kiss in reply, but Adil withdraw again, pushing Toby back with a gentle hand on his cheek. “Toby…” he whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Toby gulped at the emotion swirling in those umber eyes, once again hit with how sweet his name sounded on Adil’s lips, as if it was something truly precious.

“Be my boyfriend?” Adil asked, his voice barely louder than a breath.

For a second, all Toby could do was stare. He felt as if even his heart skipped a few beats before starting to flutter like a hummingbird. It wasn’t the question itself that floored Toby. It was the fact that Adil thought to ask, and the way in which he did it. It was clear in Adil’s expression that he would be truly devastated if Toby were to refuse. And it was just like Adil to ask. He never assumed anything about Toby and always made sure that Toby was comfortable with whatever they were doing, something Toby was never used to before.

Most people tended to make decisions for Toby first, and then give him a chance to disagree, but Toby rarely did that, more willing to compromise on his wishes than to make others change their decisions.  Even Joe, whom Toby loved maybe even more than he loved Freddie and who spent more time trying to bring Toby out of his shell than anyone else, tended to order him around – though in all likelihood that had more to do with Joe’s personality than with Toby’s. Adil was probably the first person in Toby’s life who always made sure Toby had a chance to contribute _before_ any decision was made.

“Yes,” Toby whispered finally, after realizing he spent too much time lost in his own head. “Yes, of course!” he added more strongly before capturing Adil’s lips in a passionate kiss and pushing him to lay down on his back.

“God, I'm the luckiest man ever...” Adil mumbled into the kiss before surrendering to it, pulling Toby in top.

Lying on each other as they did, there was no mistaking their bodies’ interest, but they were content to just let the passionate snogging go on for a while before slowing down to sleepy kisses and eventually drifting off, arms around the other, legs tangled together, Adil’s head resting on Toby’s chest.

As he was falling asleep, the last thought on Toby’s mind was the realization of how easily he was going to fall in love with Adil. Uncharacteristically, instead of panic, the thought filled him with only warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience, I hope you liked the party!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so adorable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See SzonKlin's notes!  
> Thanks for being patient with us! It should all pay off! :D

There was no need to be anxious. This was something that Adil _knew_. But he couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious. Meeting the people Toby was closest to…and Toby meeting the people Adil was closest to…it could be a complete mess. What if they didn’t like him and his friends, or vice versa? This meeting could make or break everything Adil and Toby had, and it was absolutely terrifying.

It was going to be fine. Adil just couldn’t help the worry.

His friends were completely fine. As they headed to Toby’s flat, Tom, Betsey and Sonny were chatting easily. Everyone was excited and in a good mood for the holidays, the end of the semester, gigs booked. The three of them didn’t know what it was like in Adil’s head right now. That was probably for the best…the last thing anyone needed was _more_ anxiety. Not to mention Adil was sure Toby was anxious about it all as well.

Adil rang the doorbell to the flat, taking in some deep breaths. His friends stood behind him. Betsey leaned forward. “Just _relax_ , Adil,” she whispered so only he could hear. Adil gave a slight shrug. Betsey always was unfairly perceptive. Of course she would be the one to notice he was going out of his mind.

The door opened, revealing who Adil figured must be Emma. “Hi, welcome!” she said with a smile, ushering the four of them inside. “You must be Adil, I’m Emma,” she held out her hand.

Toby had appeared at her side, and Adil was suddenly feeling a bit better about it all. “Hi,” Toby waved a little.

As always, Adil couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face and the speeding of his heart every time he saw Toby. But he knew that it was polite to first address Emma. “Hello, Emma. It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” he shook her hand and then gestured back to his friends. “This is Betsey, Sonny and Tom.”

He looked back for a moment to see the three of them waving.

“Thanks for having us over,” Sonny said with a smile, always the politest one.

Everyone shook hands, except for Emma and Betsey who hugged. Adil chuckled to himself…he should have known there’d be some sort of instant connection between _someone_. Though Emma and Betsey becoming fast friends was going to end up comically tough for him and Toby. In the best way possible, of course.

“Nice to meet you all,” Toby said as everyone was introduced. He looked to Adil, whose breath caught again. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Tom said brightly. “We were starting to think Adil had made you up.”

Adil flushed slightly but rolled his eyes. “As if,” he took Toby’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze as they all entered the flat and hung up their coats.

“Come this way,” Toby said, everyone filing behind and happy to get out of the cold. Adil held Toby’s hand tight. He loved the way the other man’s hand felt in his. _Everything_ with Toby was so easy, so natural. It was something that Adil had never felt with anyone before, and the feeling was incredible.

Holding Toby’s hand like this was also helping the anxiety. Adil was definitely feeling better, feeling the other’s hand, their fingers intertwined. It was absolutely amazing what Toby could do without even trying…without even realizing what he was doing. Feeling Toby’s fingers laced with his, holding tight, made Adil feel like every single moment was going to be just _fine_.

“Very nice and festive,” Adil finally said, realizing he had been caught up in his thoughts. He was still slightly nervous about meeting the important people in Toby’s life. There was no way he could afford to mess this up. “Joe, Freddie. It’s wonderful to meet you.”

Everyone in the group shook hands, introducing themselves. “So you are the famous Adil,” Joe said. Adil gave a nervous smile and nod. “Toby only talks of you recently,” he said, almost too casually.

“Joe!” Toby groaned. Adil couldn’t help but think he looked absolutely adorable like that. He also loved the fact that Toby had been talking about him…but then wondered if it was wrong to feel like that. God knew he had been talking about Toby nonstop to _his_ friends. “Joe’s a journalist,” Toby continued, knocking Adil from his reverie. “So he tends to bend the truth. Don’t believe a word he says.”

Adil still liked to think Toby was talking about him all of the time. He gave a soft chuckle. “He probably makes me sound much more great than I actually am,” before continuing teasingly, “I’m sure I’ll let you down,” his words were self-deprecating, but it was still a general fear he had about it all. Adil looked down. He didn’t want to get any further into that one.

Emma stepped up, saving Toby from further embarrassment and Adil from beating himself up too bad. “So, I know Adil is studying psychology, but what do you guys do?”

With a grin, Betsey stepped right in. Adil wasn’t surprised…his friend was always the social one. “Sonny and I play the jazz clubs. We graduated last year. Tom is studying psychology with Adil.”

“Where do you play? Jazz isn't really my scene but I'm always up to try new things with new friends,” Joe seemed to be an even match with Betsey. Of course, Betsey could be a pretty even match with anyone she deemed worthy.

As the group chatted, Toby turned to Adil, an unidentifiable look in his eyes. “I haven't said anything to them that wasn't the truth and I doubt you could ever let anyone down.”

Adil felt his heart swell. He caught the other’s eyes, only half hearing the conversation around him (Betsey was saying something about different clubs, but often playing at the Phoenix, to which Adil fuzzily said something about looking out for friends, because dammit, he couldn’t just drown in Toby’s eyes all night no matter how badly he wanted to). With a deep breath, he turned back to Toby and squeezed his hand, a sly look on his face. “You are far too good for me.”

Everyone around them was still conversing, though Adil was still a bit fuzzy. He couldn’t even believe he had someone like Toby in his life. Being with him here, Adil felt like they were the only two people in the world, despite being surrounded by a small crowd. It made him want to have Toby all to himself.

The doorbell rang again and the group of them moved into the next room. Adil tried to center himself…he still needed to be present. “Would any of you like something to drink?” Toby motioned at a small table with some drinks on it.

Despite the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be imagining having Toby all to himself, Adil couldn’t stop continuously looking over at the other man with a smile. He couldn’t help himself. He just wanted Toby. He just wanted more. “Drinks would be good.”

“Oh, thank God, alcohol!” Tom was a little more enthusiastic about it. “This semester has been a nightmare.”

Sonny followed suit, requesting a mixed drink for Betsey and for himself. “I certainly don’t miss being a student.”

Toby poured drinks, handing them around. Emma came back over to the group. Adil could tell he was going to like her. She seemed so kind and friendly…someone who took care of the people she loved. “Betsey, there’s someone I’d like you to meet,” she linked her arm through Betsey, making Adil chuckle. He was thinking the two of them were really going to hit it off. “Trish is studying music management…” Adil heard her say as she pulled Betsey away.

With a laugh, Toby turned back to the remainder of the group. “Excuse Emma, she loves introducing people,” he laughed. “It means she likes Betsey. She can be a bit pushy, but Betsey doesn't look like someone I should worry about.”

Watching Toby thoughtfully, Adil noticed there was certainly a difference in the other man’s attitude here. He was much more sure of himself, of everything going on around him. It made sense, Adil supposed, as he was in his own home now. Being in one’s own territory always made a difference. He liked this collected and confident Toby…not that he didn’t like every Toby he had seen. It was still nice.

Adil was brought back to the present again with Sonny’s deep laugh. “Betsey loves every second of it. She would never say no. I feel like she and Emma are going to get along very well.”

Adil nodded. “Agreed,” he took his drink and leaned in close to Toby. “Are you alright? I don't want them to be too overwhelming. They've all been dying to meet you.”

“It's okay. I think Joe would have resolved to violence to force me to introduce you if it weren't for the promise of tonight, so I'm doubly happy that you are here,” Toby said.

With a laugh, Adil held Toby’s hand tight. “Who would have thought our friends would get so crazy?” he squeezed the man’s hand. “So…” he said jokingly. “Where can we go to celebrate without our friends jumping on us too much?”

Toby looked stunned for a moment at Adil’s words. Adil almost cringed. Wasn’t he _not_ supposed to be messing this up? “I doubt we can avoid them here,” Toby laughed nervously. “But we should be more or less safe I think once they get over the initial shock of meeting. And I think dinner will be ready soon anyway.”

Adil laughed. “That’s fair,” still trying to tease some, he nodded. “We just have to look super cute together. Give them some sort of fodder.”

In that moment, everything was about Adil and Toby. Adil had completely forgotten there was a party going on around them…there were other people around them. Adil felt like he could get lost in Toby forever.

And then he was brought back to reality with Joe thumping Toby on the back. “Don't keep Adil all to yourself! He is here to get to know us, not for you!”

It was a relief that everyone seemed to be getting along. It was something that had scared Adil…he knew his friends were good people, and he was sure Toby’s friends and family were too, but he wanted so _bad_ for them to be good people together. To get along. Because Adil wanted Toby in his life now, that was for sure. Hell, he was pretty sure they were already boyfriends, though not in “official” name.

Dinner went well. Everyone was talking, enjoying the company. Adil was right about Betsey and Emma hitting it off…the two were chatting with each other like they were lifelong friends, not like they had only just met. It was that sort of thing that was so promising to Adil…reassured him that this joining of groups was going so well.

After dinner, the party moved back into the living room, everyone splintering off into smaller groups. It was a bit strange to Adil, the size of the flat. He knew Toby had grown up with much more wealth than he had, but even with that, Toby didn’t act it. In fact, Adil wouldn’t know that at all if it wasn’t for the little things, like how he never checked the price on things before buying them or his obviously super expensive watch.

A little after dinner, they noticed the wine was running low. Emma asked Toby if he would grab some more from the kitchen, and Adil stood as well, offering to help Toby bring in some bottles. “I can’t believe there’s any wine left,” Adil laughed.

There was a loud squeal, and Adil turned to Betsey, eyes wide. “Stop! Stop, stop, both of you stop!”

Adil and Toby both turned to Betsey, completely confused. “What is it?” Toby asked.

“Christ, Betsey, has someone died?” Adil’s eyes were wide.

Emma was standing next to Betsey and looked at the boys. “Oh, look up!” she pointed above the boys’ heads.

Adil looked up and blushed. “Oh…”

Toby groaned and turned his head to the other side, looking away from everyone for a moment. After a moment, he turned back to Adil, bright red but a determined look of challenge in his eyes.

“Come on, you two! It’s tradition!”

“What about it?” Toby asked, dipping his head a little but stopping a few inches from Adil’s lips.

Adil couldn’t help but smile slightly, meeting the look of challenge in the other’s eyes. “Well…” he smiled slyly. “I guess it _is_ tradition.”

Toby lowered his lips, obviously intending just a quick peck, but the spark both men felt led to something a little longer. Toby’s lips were soft and warm, and Adil felt like he could just melt into them for the rest of eternity. Adil had never kissed anyone like this before. Even though it was so chaste, there were endless emotions pouring behind it. Endless _promises_.

And then he was aware of whistles and clapping, and Adil remembered they were in a room full of people. “Oh God…” Adil chuckled awkwardly, looking around for a moment. “Even _I’m_ not that much of an exhibitionist.” He finally looked back to Toby, smiling slyly. “I believe we were going somewhere a bit more private?”

“That’s right,” Toby said, before addressing the room. “We’ll go get that wine then.” he grinned, grabbing Adil’s hand and pulling him out of the room.

Adil laughed as Toby announced it, saying just for Toby, “Subtle, Toby. Very subtle,” he squeezed Toby’s hand as he pulled him away. “Hopefully they’re not expecting that wine too soon,” he said teasingly.

“I don’t care,” Toby laughed and pulled Adil into the kitchen, then he stopped in the middle of the room, turning face to face with Adil and just staring at him with that smile that Adil was so enamored by. _God_ that smile was insane…it made Adil’s breath catch every time, just as he was finding many things about Toby did.

Adil couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I guess it’s good I don’t care either,” he said. “Toby…” he pulled him close and kissed him lightly but passionately.

With one hand Toby caressed Adil's jaw and put his other arm around Adil's back, pulling him even closer as he kissed back.

Adil was pretty sure all he wanted to do was kiss Toby until the end of time. With their bodies flush against each other, arms holding each other close, and lips moving against each other’s, Adil couldn’t think of anywhere he would rather be. His brain was fuzzy with it all…all Adil could think about was Toby’s lips against his, how intoxicating the other man smelled, the feel of their bodies pressed together.

Whatever it was that Adil and Toby had, Adil never wanted it to end. Adil felt like he had been waiting for this for his whole life.

Around eleven, the party started winding down, people bidding each other goodnight and leaving the flat. But Adil was barely noticing any of it. Although it was happening all around him, all the man could think about was being wrapped around Toby in the loveseat, chatting on and off about everything and nothing at all. Adil had never been in a relationship that felt so _natural_ …like his and Toby’s had felt since the start. Like they were just meant to be. Their kisses from earlier didn’t come up, but Adil found himself constantly glancing at Toby’s lips, wanting to feel them against his own again.

If Adil had his way, he would never move from this position. He wasn’t sure exactly what time it was, but next thing he knew, Tom’s voice was coming through Adil and Toby’s little bubble. “Hey, you ready to go Adil?”

No. Adil was absolutely _not_ ready to go.

“Oh…” he and Toby stood, though Adil almost felt like planting his feet and refusing to move like a child. “I was thinking I would stay a bit and help clean up some,” Adil would do anything to stay here, with Toby.

“Oh, Tom! Is it already that late?! I can’t believe Joe left without saying goodbye!” Toby laughed. Toby had an absolutely entrancing laugh. Adil added it to the list of things he wanted Toby to do all the time. He turned to Adil. “That would be great,” he smiled.

Adil felt his heart race with that smile. “I guess Bets and Sonny left already, too?” he finally managed to ask.

Tom nodded. “Yeah, a bit ago. Well…I’ll just head home, then. Stay over if it gets too late, okay?”

“I’ll text you and let you know,” Adil nodded.

Adil wasn’t sure what Tom was thinking with him staying over. Hell, he didn’t know what _anyone_ would be thinking about that. He was pretty sure he hadn’t really straight out said to any of his friends that he and Toby hadn’t even kissed yet. Adil had _alluded_ to it…at least, he thought he had, but had never just come out and said it. It was a big change from prior relationships…Adil figured his friends would assume what his friends would assume.

“Don’t worry, Tom, I won’t cast Adil out into the night,” Toby teased. Adil let out a low chuckle. 

Tom chuckled as well. “I appreciate that…I can’t afford the flat without him.”

Adil rolled his eyes.

“Good night. It was nice to finally meet you,” Toby smiled. “Text me when you get back from the holidays and we'll see when we can meet so I can get you in the History Department's library,” he added.

It was so nice that Toby had gotten along so well with Adil’s friends. Although he had known there wasn’t anything to worry about, he had still worried. Tom, Betsey, and Sonny had seen Adil through disastrous relationships and relationship attempts with too many people.

Tom smiled. “It was nice to finally meet you as well, Toby. Thanks for having me...and I will definitely be doing so!”

“Bye, Tom!”

The two of them walked Tom out to the door, and he waved at Toby and Adil as he headed off. It was much quieter now, not that Adil really minded. The party had been nice, and Adil had enjoyed himself, but the quiet was also nice. Feeling Toby beside him, his gentle breathing reverberating through Adil’s being, he realized for the umpteenth time how lucky he was to have met Toby.

“Is there a lot of cleaning up left?” Adil finally asked, breaking the silence.

Toby shrugged. “Not really. Freddie likes to clean up as he goes, so we just need to drop the few remaining glasses in the dishwasher and that's it. So, you can call Tom back and leave with him if you like, or…” he drew the word out teasingly. “We could just say that the cleaning took much longer and you could stay,” Toby grinned, but Adil could hear the hint of nervousness in his voice.

Not that Adil cared to do anything more than cuddle with Toby all night long.

Adil laughed. “Why am I not even that surprised?” he looked intently at Toby, a sly half smile on his face. “You know…I’m _really_ liking the sound of that ‘or’…” he moved in closer. “Who knows, clean up could take awhile anyway, right?” he winked.

Emma walked back into the living room from the kitchen. She and Freddie were moving in, starting to pick up the glasses and mess left in the living room.

Toby nodded at them. “Not if they do it first,” he turned to his brother and sister-in-law. “You can leave it, Adil and I’ll take care of that.”

“Are you sure? The kitchen’s done, it’s only this room that’s left,” Emma said.

Toby smiled. “Sure, you can call it a night.”

Adil liked how close Toby obviously was with his family. It made him miss his own brother and sister and parents. Adil had always been close with them as well, but he didn’t get to see them too often anymore. In some ways, he was really hoping he was finding a sort of…new family.

“Thanks, we wanted to get an early start tomorrow. Adil, you're welcome to stay the night,” Freddie said. Emma nudged him subtly.

Again, Adil was beginning to think that everyone around them were thinking they were a lot more involved by now than they actually were. It wasn’t something he really _minded_ …it wasn’t _really_ a big deal, but at the same time, he wanted to set the record straight. Toby was so much more special than that. He deserved the world, and everything special in and about it.

“I’m just going to text Tom that I won’t be home tonight,” Adil said simply.

They said goodnight to Freddie and Emma, the two of them heading back to Emma’s room. Adil sent the text quickly, wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with Toby. They could clean up quick.

“I guess we should get this over with quickly…” Toby said. Adil smiled…it was as if the other man had read his mind. He stood in front of Adil, biting at his lip.

Adil was starting to think he really had to write all this stuff down. All the little things that Toby did that were enchanting and beautiful and drove Adil crazy. Though he was pretty sure the list would never end.

He pocketed his phone. “All good,” Adil stared at Toby for a moment before pressing a light kiss to his lips. “I think we probably should.”

“Then again, there’s no hurry,” Toby leaned in for a longer kiss, a hand coming up to caress Adil’s jaw again.

Adil loved the way Toby rubbed his jaw like that, loved the way it felt against his beard. No one Adil had been with had ever really done that before, paid such attention to the simple things like that. But Toby seemed to enjoy it. Enough to give it some attention.

“Mmm…I suppose as long as it gets done…” Adil said softly, wrapping his arms around Toby and pulling him closer against him.

All they needed was to stay like this just a little bit longer…though Adil felt like he could stay this way forever. Toby’s arms felt right…felt like home and protection and safety. This was where Adil belonged.

***

After finishing up cleaning, Toby and Adil found themselves in Toby’s bed. Adil had borrowed a pair of Toby’s sweatpants and shirt, which were too big for him but Toby had given a toothy grin when he saw. Adil was sure he looked pretty funny, but he didn’t care with the way Toby was looking him over.

The two men were cuddled up, kissing, talking, holding each other…everything nice and simple but spoke volumes in itself. “So, it's probably obvious, but I really enjoyed tonight,” Toby grinned, his lips still against Adil’s from their last kiss, his arms around Adil and their legs tangled up.

Adil chuckled against Toby’s lips but nudged him teasingly. “Really enjoyed it, huh? Nope, not obvious at all,” he kissed him again, cuddling in close.

“I can't believe it took us this long to have our first kiss,” Toby said, tracing Adil’s ear and jawline lightly with his fingers. It made Adil shiver slightly, yet another intoxicating thing Toby did.

Definitely a never ending list.

Adil laughed, peppering Toby’s face with light kisses. “I can't believe it either.  But it was definitely a special one,” the man definitely liked the way it had happened. It was so much more special like this, there was so much more meaning behind it. Even if it _had_ been because of mistletoe, it was just how it was supposed to be. “Of course, now I'm never going to want to stop kissing you.  I'm never going to be able to think of anything else,” Adil added teasingly.

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.”

“I didn’t think I would,” Adil kissed him softly before pulling back slightly, holding Toby’s face gently in his hands and looking into his eyes. “Toby…” he took a deep breath, feeling his heart pounding. This was something new. He had never had nerves like this for the question he was about to ask. But Toby wasn’t like any of the rest of them. This was going to have more meaning than ever before. And if Toby didn’t say yes, Adil would be crushed. But he couldn’t not do it out of fear. “Be my boyfriend?”

The way Toby’s breath caught made Adil stare at him with hope. The blush on his face, how he pulled back slightly to look over Adil’s face. His eyes were sparkling and Adil found he couldn’t even blink.

“Yes,” Toby whispered, before adding more firmly, “Yes, of course!” leaning in for another, deeper kiss, pushing Adil back on the bed.

Adil watched Toby intently, not wanting to look away from the gorgeous man before him. He laughed happily as Toby said yes. “God, I’m the luckiest man ever…” Adil laughed more into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Toby and pulling him flush on top of himself.

If someone had asked Adil before he met Toby if he thought anything like this was possible, he would have laughed in their face. Someone who wanted to be with him not because of his popularity? Someone who he would happily wait this long to kiss, to just _cuddle_ in bed with. Toby had come into Adil’s life completely by surprise. He had taken everything Adil thought he had known and turned it upside down.

And Adil loved it. Drifting off to sleep tangled up with the other man, Adil felt like it wouldn’t be too long until Toby Hamilton held his heart more tightly than anyone had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
